I Never thought that he could change
by Babybee61
Summary: Lily Evans would always hate James Potter, that is until Her seventh year...
1. Chapter 1

I had never really liked or tolerated James Potter. His character and personality automatically turned me away from him, a kind of repelling. I never dreamed that I could ever have more than loathing, as a deep, intense feeling for Potter, However I never dreamed that he could change…

"Alright Evans? My senses must be messed up because your eyes are talking to me!" Was the way that James Potter greeted me on Platform 9 3/4 in my fifth year and usually poor Muggle pick up lines that never did any good on me. It didn't matter to Potter that half the girls in Hogwarts were after him he was always after me, Lily Evans. Why I was so special to him, I don't know.

"Evans! Baby! Hey, I just realized, you look a lot like my next girlfriend." Was what Potter shouted to me when I was in the common room one night. Each year he got even more irritating and obnoxious. I couldn't stand him! So when he greeted me with a mediocre, "Hey Evans". As he walked into me in Platform 9 3/4 in our Seventh year, I was pleasantly surprised, yet there was something that was nagging me in the back of my mind that was bothering me, I just hadn't figured it out yet.

As I had been made Head Girl this year, I had to go to the prefect's Carriage at 11.30 and be briefed with the new Head Boy. I contemplated my choices as I walked down the various carriages of the train. I had not been told who it was but my sources told me that it was a Gryffindor. That didn't really give me a lot of choice. There was Tyler King, My best friend's brother who was born in September and she was born in August, much to her distain. There was also Simon Argall who I wasn't really familiar with but we got on just fine. Neither had been prefects but were model students, but then there was them .They that needed no introduction, The Marauders. The Marauders consisted of Peter Pettigrew, a small boy who was quite insecure and I suspected he hung around Potter and Black for security and popularity rather than loyalty. Then there was Remus Lupin, a tall boy with messy brown hair. A closer friend to Potter and Black than Peter dared to try. He disappeared every so often, but not many read too much into that, apart from one particular Slytherin boy who I would rather not mention. Then there was Sirius "I'm too sexy for Hogsmeade so don't even try to out hot me unless you're James" Black. He annoyed me as much as his precious Potter did; and he enjoyed it unlike Potter. He was known by the girls as the hot guy who hung with James Potter, who was equally as hot in their opinion, and also as the Heart breaker of Hogwarts as every girl who dated him knew. He was as tall as James in not taller by a couple of millimetres, with matching black untidy hair. Swoon. Then there was Potter. Pompous prat! Ever since I first met him on the Hogwarts express all those years ago he had been a git. And he had been chasing after me for almost as long if not from then on. He still thinks that he has a chance with me after all this time. Or at least he did. That thought made me uncharacteristically glum. But I soon snapped out of it as I passed the wannabe death eaters compartment. He saw me, I suspect out of the corner of his eye, enough to make him turn around. For a moment I thought that he would smile. As this journey reminded him of the first one we took together. But he just scowled, admittedly pissed; I scowled right back at him. This made him squirm slightly. So it should. Any way if it had to be one of the Marauders I would rather that it was Remus because he had been a prefect these past 2 years and I am relatively friendly with him. There were times when he would just disappear into thin air but I learned not to question them, which he was relieved about. Hell even Black for Merlin's sake, anybody but Potter! Before I knew it I was at the prefect's carriage. Slughorn has there already waiting for me;

"Ah. Lily Evans, my dear girl and Potions Protégée." Slughorn said as he took my hands in his. "It seems like only yesterday you stepped into my classroom nervous as a vampire in the Sun." he continued, a fat tear rolling down his cheek, I didn't know what to say so I just smiled. It looked as if he had a full speech prepared. "And here you are now. Seven years later. All grown up and Head girl for Merlin's sake! You're making me feel old Lily."

"Aww don't say that. You're only as old as you feel. Hell when I have children of my own you'll probably still be teaching here when they get here." I replied over him." And hey an anti aging potion may have been invented by then so you will go on teaching my children for many years professor-"

"Sorry to interrupt, sir, but I believe we have a meeting," A cocky voice said behind me. I turned to see who it was. The Emerald eyes met the Hazel.

"Oh no." I muttered…


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing here, Potter?" I asked, although I already knew the answer, my voice full of contempt.

"Well I'm looking to further my potions education by taking sixth year potions, can't believe that I dropped it" He said, his voice casual yet with a hint of sarcasm. I was surprised.

"Really?" I asked through my teeth, but that's when I noticed the glinting badge protruding from his chest and my heart plummeted, though I hoped that my face didn't show it.

"No, I'm here for the same reason that you are," He said pointing to his Head Boy badge "Why so glum Evans hoped it would be Remus?"

"I'd rather it be him than you, anybody but you, you pathetic idiot!" I snapped

"Ouch. That hurt Evans." He replied, faking a stab wound to the chest.

"Well, now then, now then. I don't think that introduction's are necessary." Slughorn interrupted. Shaking his head." Now as you two have had the honour of becoming the new Head Girl and Boy this year, you will have various duties to perform. One of them is Monday night patrols around the castle. These are a new feature to the castle as Professor Dumbledore wants these patrols due to that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has risen in power and would like to take extra precautions in protecting the school and all of it's pupils" Slughorn continued, pretty well rehearsed I would say, and smirked to myself. I noticed that Potter seemed very engrossed in Slughorn's speech, like I should be and again listened."…like to say that you will be in charge of distributing any punishment you see fit for the pupils with proper evidence and presenting it to Tommy Slyken, the caretaker. You will also go to professor Dumbledore's study for fortnightly updates. Any questions ?"

"No, Sir." We both said in unison

"Well good then. I must get going, parties to attend and such. I shall see you soon Lily, and I am most looking forward to your potions work this year." Slughorn, continued, blubbering slightly at the end. "Mr Potter." He said giving him a curt nod, which he returned, and walked out of the carriage. I ran my fingers through my hair absentmindedly and walked quickly towards the door. I didn't even bother to say good bye to him. Idiot .Bet he's all smug, wasn't even a prefect. My train of thought was interrupted when I heard my name.

"Lily." There was a person shrowded in black as he approached me, backing me into a wall. "Lily Evans, the golden girl, Slughorn's Potion's Princess." He spat. "Not to mention Head girl, I see." He continued pressing against my badge.

"I'm not scared of you, you're just pathetic, cornering a girl in the middle of a corridor, think she wouldn't fight back, then you thought wrong. Idiots. What's that?" I asked, forgetting my tough voice and getting momentarily side tracked as he pulled a purple, fizzing potion, smoking at the brim.

"Shouldn't you know that?" I shook my head "Well, your old pal Severus made this just for you."

"Well I'm not too worried then, all of Snivellus' potions usually go wrong. Ooh I'm shaking in my boots." I replied "He was an incompetent fucker anyway."

"He was being the keywords." I muttered as his face got closer to mine "This Potion makes the victim completely unconscious for 30 minutes. That's along time to do some stuff, if you know what I mean."

"Like hell it does, just let me go and we'll forget all about this Mulciber." I replied, tough though terrified.

"Aww see I can't do that, I promised Severus I would do this, can't let down my friend." He replied. He took his hand that held the potion and held it under my nose. It only took a few seconds to activate and I automatically felt nauseous and dizzy.

I felt the darkly lit corridor begin to spin. I slumped to the floor and wished that anybody would come and find me, anybody. But nobody ever came this far down, only one of the lamps was lit. Mulciber's face loomed over mine, I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness and I just wished it to be over so then I could move on. Everything was spinning and his face was getting blurry.

"Lily?" I heard a muffled voice in the distance and then everything was black.


	3. Chapter 3

The dark overwhelmed me. I could only focus on the darkness. I heard voices and thuds .The next thing I knew, I heard voices over me. They were muffled and sounded in the distance but I could hear them;

"What do we do, it's been half an hour. She hasn't even stirred; we should probably go and get Slughorn or something." A familiar voice said

"An embarrass her even more then she needs to be. I don't think she would appreciate it if Slughorn was being all paternal over her from someone from his own house, do you?" a voice hissed

"You did the right thing Prongs, Merlin knows what Mulciber would have done if you hadn't turned up. Think about it. Lily Evans, in debt to the man she despises. "Another, but more arrogant voice replied. I wondered who the mysterious prongs were…then suddenly I couldn't help it but I gasp escaped my lips and my eyes flashed open. I sat bolt upright, breathing heavily.

"Shit!" I gasped as I remembered what happened. I looked around the compartment. The blinds had been drawn and it was brightly a lit with many lanterns around the walls, more than there should be in a normal compartment. There were 4 boys standing over me. Peter Pettigrew was standing where my head was lying; he seemed relieved by this sudden movement and sat down. Remus Lupin was standing over where my chest was, and Sirius Black and Potter where now standing next to each-other looking worried. Wait Potter was worried, the apocalypse in nigh people, read Hogwarts; a History! "Where am I?"

"You're in our compartment; you've been pretty out of it. Mulciber tried to um… take advantage of you. Lucky that James was passing through to speak to the driver or, well things may have happened." Remus told me. Peter took a seat but Sirius and Potter were still looking at each-other with the same look as when I had woken up.

"What happened to Mulciber?" I asked, scared of the answer. I moved my feet to free up the seat and Sirius slowly sat down.

"I took the liberty of making him inhale the same thing you did. Then I transfigured some-"Potter said, he started indicating to around his chest," well, lets just say he won't know whether he's going to moaning Myrtle or the Bloody Baron."

"Oh. Right. Um thank-you so much. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there .But if I remember correctly I need to go and kill a certain Slytherin boy if you'll excuse me." I went to get up but as soon as I did I feel straight away, luckily Potter was there and he caught me. Embarrassed I grumbled "Thank you."

"Lily I don't think that you should move for the rest of the journey. Let alone kill Mulciber" Remus told me

"Who said it was Mulciber?" I muttered as James lowered me back onto the seat. My head felt like there were hammers banging around in there.

"What about all my things?" I asked, already coming round to the idea, if begrudgingly.

"We'll get them for you." Sirius indicated himself and Potter

"Well fine, they're in compartment 24G. Thank-you. I just can't stand up." I replied placing my head against the window.

"No problem, Prongs." Sirius said, Potter didn't move he was looking at me with great concern "Prongs, Prongs mate she'll still be here when you get back" Sirius grabbed Potter's shoulders and steered him out of the compartment , he looked back to me. There was a part of me that enjoyed that he cared so much about me but I was also equally annoyed. Who was he to look after me? I suddenly thought of something and I drew my wand.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked

"Telling my friends to let them take it and not to come looking for me, I need to relax." I told him and a silver doe erupted out of the end of my wand.

"Here have some Chocolate, it will help." Remus gave some too me, I met him with a confused expression "I am a training healer so I know what I'm saying. Just eat the chocolate." I ate it and felt a lot better I noticed the blinds were still closed

"Why are the blinds closed?" I asked, taking another bite

"Well we are the last compartment but we didn't want anybody to find out you were here, well James didn't. Out of respect I suppose. And he didn't want Mulciber to find you either. He carried you from the next carriage so I think he wanted you to recover in peace without people wondering how Lily Evans got unconscious in James Potters compartment, they may have thought that-"

"That I wasn't being a gentleman." James interrupted as he entered with my trunk and small bag, Sirius carrying my owl's cage. He placed my trunk in the rail over my head, and Casanova, my owl, was on the floor. Thankfully I was already wearing my robes and I didn't have to change into them." Here I brought some blankets and a pillow, you need to rest."

"Oh yeah, James why exactly were you going to the driver? Going to change the smoke pink and when everybody stepped out into corridors their robes would turn florescent pink?" I asked sarcastically taking another piece of chocolate.

"No but that's a good one, I'll remember it." He chuckled. Why was it that he was suddenly so easy to talk to? He had not been obnoxious once. "Peter move and give the lady some room." Peter got up quickly, like he was James' lapdog. I laughed in my head as I imagined James giving Peter commands and following them. Like, Roll over, jump and play dead.

"What's so funny," Peter asked, trying to find the joke.

"Oh nothing. What the fuck are you doing James? I shouted. As he took my legs and lifted them, stopping in mid air.

"Putting your feet on the chair. Unless you would rather I left them here?" He indicated the air.

"Oh, no, thank-you." I told him confused. Why was he being so dam helpful? And why was the room suddenly spinning .My heart was beating faster and my hands were shaking. James was laughing at something. "…Lily. What the fuck?" I couldn't care less, the darkness was coming. "Lily? Mooney, Mooney! What's happening?"

"It's a reaction to the potion Mulciber gave her." His voice was getting fainter and fainter "we just have to hope that she is strong enough, I'll monitor her from here but you're going to have to move Prongs." but that's when it happened. James touched my hand and I realised that…


	4. Chapter 4

.Stupid Mulciber. I was going to die wasn't I? Fucker. Why was everything so fucking complicated? Everything was silent. But then there was noise, a little murmuring then I could recognise voices. They had obviously not called Slughorn because Remus was fervently feeling my pulse and taking notes. I was surprised. I hardly knew these people and they were taking care of me. Somebody was holding my hand, I wondered who it was and I wondered if they had called my friends. Charlotte was probably worried. If I made it out alive I would have to get Remus something, I wondered how long I had been out for .Gradually, over a period of time, much slower than the first time, but recognised scents. The person nearest to me smelled heavenly, like wood, new parchment and a seductive scent I could not place. Then almost as quickly as it had come originally. I could feel my heart quicken and my limbs begin to shake but my eyes were closed, so I couldn't see if the room was spinning. My eyes flashed open, not even needing to adjust to the light and I could see clearly. They were all still there, not much had changed apart from they had all changed into their robes and Sirius and James were looking relieved about something probably that they wouldn't need to dump a body in the lake later. Oh no! It was dark probably about half five. I had missed the whole journey. What had they been watching me all the time; I'm sure Remus was looking after me but what were the other three doing, especially James. What had he been doing while I was unconscious? Trying to put on a brave face, I said; "So what did I miss?"

James and Sirius smirked and Peter joined in, if not a little late. However Remus was serious. "Well as you may have guessed you have missed most of the journey, but I've been monitoring you through out. I have to ask, do you have any allergies?"

"Well just firefly extract but that's it." I stared pointedly at James and Sirius at they moment, they shuffled their feet guiltily. In the third year they had thrown some at Snivellus but had missed and got me. I was in the hospital wing for a week.

"Ok and I think that you should know that you are going straight to the hospital wing when we arrive. I sent word to Madame Pomfrey and she agreed so one of us will take you up there."

"It's okay; I can walk "I replied, not liking the fact that one of these young boys would be carrying me.

"How's that going for you?" James asked.

"Well I don't know .I fell down the last time. Didn't I?" I snapped

"Exactly, so I'll take you. We should be there in five minutes." James replied smugly.

"Fine" I muttered .I didn't like the fact that he was going to carry me but he had already so I knew he wasn't going to drop me. But James Potter? If I'd know this morning that I was going to end up unconscious in James Potter's carriage and would owe him probably my life, I would have laughed so hard .But it was true. How did this happen. If he was so protective of me staying in bed, or seat, think about how he would be when we had kids. He'd be a nightmare. Wait, wait, and wait. I was planning on having kids with this guy? When did that happen I didn't even like Potter let alone like him in that way. The guys leaving the compartment interrupted my train of thought." Why aren't we going too?" I asked

"Well" James replied passing my stuff to Sirius and Peter," I think we should wait until most of the kids have gone so we can avoid the rush. See you later" he said to Sirius and they exchanged a look which I really didn't want to know what it meant. We waited a few minutes and then James got up and hoisted me into his arms. Why did my heart begin to flutter like crazy when he touched me? "Up we go Mrs Potter." He said.

"What did you just call me?" I replied. He looked kind of confused as he repeated;

"Up we go Miss Evans, something wrong with that or do you prefer head girl?" He replied sarcastically.

"Oh right, must be an effect of the potion, I am hearing things." I said. He carried me out to the station, as we did I noticed that it was practically deserted. He continued to walk to the carriages; we must be the last ones. As there was just one carriage left. James hopped in with too much ease in my opinion; I wonder if he had made me weightless? He sat down next to me; I had an idea and got my wand, for the second time that day I was asked;

"What are you doing?" by James

"Sending a patronus to Pomfrey. Let her know that I'm on my way.

"Oh no I'll do it," James said pulling out his own wand "You need to rest."

"I'll rest when I get there."

"No, you'll rest now." And at that moment a Silver doe erupted from my wand and A Silver Stag erupted out of his .Some how they matched. They walked along side by side and I wondered if James was thinking the same as me. I sneezed suddenly and James looked anxious.

"Why are you so concerned about me all of a sudden I mumbled. He seemed to decide something in that moment.

"Because if you died who would I be able to pick on in defence against the dark arts?" He replied with bravado. I knew that wasn't the truthful answer but I couldn't handle the truth right now. We walked; well he carried me, to the hospital wing in silence. I knocked on the door.

"Goodness me Miss Evans. Not even the start of term and already casualties. What is the world coming too?" Madame Pomfrey seemed flustered and indicated to the nearest bed for James to put me down. He obeyed, somewhat reluctantly, but he obeyed. She started fussing over me.

"I'll see you later Lily, feel better," James said. Walking out the door

"Bye James" Why was I sad that he was leaving?


	5. Chapter 5

"You listen to me Evans, and you listen well, you are not going to die. I won't let you. You're beginning to trust me, and I refuse to let you die. If you die what am I supposed to do if you go? I don't know if you will remember this when you wake up but I really don't care if you do" I recognised the voice but I didn't want to believe it. Some body kissed my hand and I woke up. It was the middle of the night and nobody was in there except me. I had been here since James had carried me here, no doubt he was gloating to anybody who would listen. I was not permitted to leave to go down to the feast, so the feast came to me. My friends came to see me but for no longer than 10 minutes, Madame Pomfrey had not let them, saying it would over excite me. I remembered it quite clearly.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Just after the feast.

Charlotte, Alice, Simon and Ronnie came bursting into the ward. They all looked worried; they hadn't seen me all day. Charlotte was the most worried and came and hugged me and sat on my bed. Alice, Simon and Ronnie sat down around it as I retold the incident on the train. I saw Alice's face whiten when she heard about Mulciber's attack and Simon's jaw clench. When I had finished everybody was silent for a minute. Then Simon spoke up;

"Well I never thought that I would be thankful for James Potter but there is a first time for everything."

"Why do you think he cared so much about you?" Alice asked tentatively, I gave her a look "It's just that from what you describe, James wasn't being the usual obnoxious self. He really seemed to care, like he wasn't trying to impress you or anything, just making sure you got out safely."

"Yeah, I know, that confused me too." I replied. I left out the parts where I thought he called me Mrs Potter and having his children, it wasn't really necessary. They left soon after, Madame Pomfrey ushered them out. Then she gave me a sleeping draught and I dreamt of a Stag and a Doe.

----------------------------------------------------------------

I wasn't sure if I was dreaming what I wanted to happen, or if it actually did happen whilst I was unconscious. When Muggle's were unconscious they sometimes heard what others had told them when they were, but what a thing to remember… I tried to get back to sleep but I couldn't stop thinking about the voice. It seemed so clear, so vivid and yet so far away. I saw something move out of the corner of my eye, the curtain flittered, impossible usually but then I thought it was probably peeves. I got back to sleep eventually and I dreamt of little black haired children with bright green eyes running around an expanse of field.

I was awoken by a bright light and I guessed that the curtains were open. I opened my eyes but it was too bright and it took a while to adjust.

"Morning dear, Professor McGonagall will come down shortly with your timetable, you should be ready to leave tonight, I'd let you go now but I want to monitor your progress but you should be able to walk now." Pomfrey said as she came over with a potion I did not want to drink. It was shimmering green but it looked easy to drink. I drank it begrudgingly and felt a lot better. Professor McGonagall did come half an hour later;

"Hello Miss Evans. How are you feeling today?" She asked with a rare smile. I was shocked and replied.

"Well I am okay, I guess, I just want to get out of here. I feel so exposed."

"Well, it's only for a few more hours." She sighed. "Well you are good to carry on with all of your previous subjects with outstanding results and here is your timetable." She handed me a piece of parchment and I took it. I saw I was missing Transfiguration, Potions and defence against the dark arts today. All of my favourite subjects. I sighed.

"Thanks Professor, do you know when Dumbledore wants to see me?" I asked, placing it onto my bedside table.

"Yes, he was going to see you yesterday night, but due to your ill health, he decided to postpone it until you were fit. He would like to see you and Mr Potter tonight at 9 o clock sharp, the password is bonbons." McGonagall replied, gathering her things "I will see you on Thursday Miss Evans, feel better." And she walked out of the room. I decided to get up and walk around. I felt completely at ease and I decided to take a chance and ask her a very dangerous question. I went over and knocked on Madame Pomfrey's door.

"Come." She replied. Putting my most charming voice on, I entered.

"Madame Pomfrey, I need to ask you something that feel would benefit my health and recovery highly." She looked suspicious and confused.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I need to leave the wing." I replied with a smile. Her eyes narrowed and I could see she wasn't going to give up without a fight. "I need to get to a familiar environment in order to heal properly, and what is better than the nice, warm, cosy, Gryffindor common room?" I asked, she seemed to ease up even if just a fraction. "I will come back if I feel dizzy or anything." I said and smiled sweetly, her face dropped and she sighed;

"Fine, on your own head be it. But you have to come back if you feel anything like you did last night." She said waving her quill at me .I smiled at her and I walked out of her office .I got changed and quickly walked out of the ward. Why did the walk to Gryffindor tower seem suddenly longer, maybe it was because I had the feeling that somebody was following me or I was extremely tired, I don't know but I didn't get there fast enough. I wasn't going to lessons today much to my disappointment but I couldn't face to Slytherin's and I'm sure Pomfrey would agree, there was no point in staying in my robes and I went up to my dormitory and changed into jeans and a comfy jumper, I went downstairs and was cold, it was empty for once so I sat in a comfy armchair and I lit the fire. There was a copy of today's Daily prophet so I picked it up and I read it. There were deaths and some of the Dementors were missing from Azkaban but there was nothing else of interest there. I suddenly was focused on the flames in the fire place .They were dancing around the grill. I could feel my eyelids getting heavier and I feel asleep. When I awoke, I saw a pair of eyes staring at me from across the room.

"Hey"


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Tyler, what are you doing here?" I asked putting down the newspaper

"I have a free period. But wait, Lily Evans, cutting class. What is the world coming too when our own head girl is avoiding the classroom which she is so used too?" Tyler asked, feigning drama when he said it. He sat down next to me in another armchair.

"Well I managed to get Pomfrey to let me out of the Hospital Wing but she wouldn't let me go to any classes so I let it go. I can catch up later, anyway, how come you weren't huddled around my sick bed last night?" I joked

"Well somebody had to teach Mulciber a lesson didn't he." Tyler said.

"You didn't have to do that you know. James kind of took care of it." I smiled. But at the mention of James' name his face turned sour.

"Oh, so its _**James**_ now is it?" He snapped. I didn't get his sudden mood.

"Well yeah, that is his name isn't it?" I said. I was getting cold and got up to get some blankets when I returned Tyler, was sill in a mood. I sat down again, nice and warm.

"After seven years of anger, contempt and general piss taking its _**James**_ now? He replied.

"I really don't get you Tyler. What do you want me to call him, Almighty one?" I heard one of the portraits laugh.

"What have you called him for the past seven years?"

"Well I've called him … Oh."

"Realised now have we? It's always been Potter. When did it change to _**James**_?" He asked a little bemused.

"I don't know, it just is now. Do you realise what he did Tyler? Mulciber's a pretty big bloke; but her saw what he was going to do to me and he stopped him. Tyler, he was going to rape me."

"Well it took balls I'll give him that but since when are you his biggest fan anyway?"

"He saved my life, I probably would have died. I had an allergic reaction. Since when are you so adamant to find fault in James Potter? "

"Since when are you so adamant to find good in him?" he snapped.

"I don't need this, "I left Tyler on his own and went up to my dormitory. He was right though. He saved my life and suddenly I was calling him by his first name a treating him with respect. What the hell! He was Potter, Potter! But he had changed, hadn't he? Even he wasn't stupid enough to let somebody hurt anyone in that way, however the way he acted afterwards, it really seemed that he really cared but he was James Potter. The Guy who never went out with anybody long term because he would dump them as soon as he realised he loved me again. I used to feel sorry for these girls but now, now I pitied them. They really like him, but he never liked them in the same way.

I don't know when I went to sleep again but I was woken at 8 o clock in the evening by Charlotte;

"Lily?" her voice was muffled. It was getting clearer." Lily, wake up!"

"I'm up, I'm up. Shit! Is that the time? I have to be down at Dumbledore's office in and hour!" I shouted. I got ready quickly but I couldn't find my badge. It took me fifteen minutes to find it and then it was 8:30.

"Lily why were you up here anyway?" Charlotte asked

"To get away from your brother. He started criticising James and I didn't need to hear it." I said. She gave me a look which I ignored. "I have to go, see you in a bit." And I rushed out of the door.

I didn't realise how far Dumbledore's office was, or how hungry she was. His office was on the second floor, but when I got to the third floor I encountered someone. He walked around the corner and I was shocked by who I saw.

"Well, well, well. Hello Lily, feeling better?" Snape asked me. I still hadn't forgotten that he was the man responsible for my incapacitation.

"Yes, I'm better, no thanks to you. I really can't believe that you would do that, you know how allergic I am to firefly extract. But there isn't anything you do anymore that surprises me." I replied.

"Well times have changed, people change."

"Some for the worse and some for the better" I snapped.

"Well I suspect that you're grateful to Potter at any rate." He retorted.

"Yes I am, but I am tired of people taking advantage of me, so take thins message to your death eater friends." I snarled, and I prepared myself.

"What message?" he asked

"This one" I pulled back by right fist and punched him straight on the nose. "And his name is James." I spat.

I walked away with my head held high and felt really good about myself .As I approached the gargoyle outside Dumbledore's office, I suddenly had a wave of pain take over my hand.

"Bonbons." I said clearly and he stepped onto the staircase. Massaging my right hand deliberating how I could get away with hiding it, but Dumbledore seemed to see everything. I knocked with my left hand.

"Come in" Dumbledore said. I entered and saw that James was already sitting there on the right seat. I sat down .I had a feeling that James had seen my red hand but he said nothing about it.

"Right, so due to the incident yesterday on the train, our meeting was postponed ,I trust you are feeling better Miss Evans, I hear you escaped Madame Pomfrey's clutches earlier today." He laughed.

"Well yes, I spent most of the day in my room. Very exciting." I replied, trying not to focus on the pain.

"Well you two will patrol Tuesday nights starting at 9pm until 11pm ,if that is okay for both of you to start tonight ,I would be most grateful. The Hufflepuff prefects are to patrol on Monday's, Gryffindors on Wednesdays, Slytherins on Thursdays and Ravenclaws on Fridays. The staff shall patrol on the weekends and school holidays. Understood?" He recited.

"Yes sir" we said

"Well, then, let us depart. I have to meet with a certain member of staff and discuss this new subject of a new gamekeeper." I took that as my cue to leave and James followed. I winced as my hand accidentally brushed against his arm and he noticed.

"So what did you do?" He asked me with a grin as we left Dumbledore's office.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Review please, I want some reviews before I upload any more!**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Wouldn't you like to know" I smirked .We were walking out of the door and I swear that I heard somebody laugh. "Oh crap." My hand was swollen and it hurt like hell.

"Who did you punch?" I looked at him suspiciously, wondering how the hell he knew I had punched somebody.

"Snape." I said indifferently .He took my hand and started to examine it. We were walking but he stopped to take a closer look at it. My heart fluttered again as he touched the back of my hand and started rubbing it. I had never felt this way about anybody. Not even with Tyler last year, he kissed me and we went on one date. It didn't really work out but we decided to stay friends.

"_**You**_ punched Snivellus?" he repeated surprised folding my hand over to the other side. I winced.

"Ouch. Yes, do you have a problem with that?" I said .Trying to hide the pain.

"No, well done. You put a lot of force behind this. Why'd you hit him in the first place?"

"He made the potion that nearly killed me, mother of God!" I exclaimed. He dropped my hand and it hit my side.

"He was the one who nearly killed you?" He repeated looking straight into my eyes.

"Why do you care anyway?"I asked

"Because I - I- I think that you need to get some ice on that." He stuttered avoiding the question.

"Yeah, just not Madame Pomfrey she'll probably jump to conclusions .Like I fell and knocked my head or something." I stated, clutching my hand

"Did you?"

"No. Don't think so." I suppose I would remember, my stomach growled. "And now I've just remembered that I haven't had anything to eat since last night."

"Well I know how to fix that" He smiled and dragged me down two flights of stairs.

"James, where are we going? We're supposed to be patrolling the corridors." I asked out of breath.

"And we are, just not thoroughly," He smiled. We were outside a painting of a fruit bowl. "Lily do you trust me?" I had to think about this.

"Yes," I whispered

"Then close your eyes."

"Fine but no funny business okay!"

"Promise," It was a minute later that he said. "Okay open them." I opened my eyes and there were a few dozen house elves up. These were the kitchens.

"Good evening Mr Potter, to what do we owe the pleasure?" the nearest House elf said.

"Good evening Smokey, my friend here would like a bag of ice and some food." And the elf hurried off immediately

"You come down here often?" I asked as I sat on a chair

"When necessary, "Was all he said. The house elf was back with pumpkin pasties and Orange juice aswell as a bag of ice.

"Thank you," I said gratefully and I placed the bag onto my bad hand. I ate the food gratefully and quickly. "Do you want anything?" I asked James.

"No, I'm fine." He replied I finished and we left. It would have been quicker, but they kept stuffing food at as.

We walked in silence, the swelling in my hand was beginning to go down and it felt a lot better. "So how was your day?" I asked to break the silence.

"Well Tyler King was staring daggers at me through the whole Defence against the Dark Arts, but other than that, it was good. Sirius kept laughing at the irony of the situation, that we were actually in class and Lily Evans wasn't." He chuckled to himself.

"Yes, hilarious, I was asleep most of the day." I was wide awake and alert for 10:30 at night and for a change I was enjoying myself.

"Well wonders never cease." He muttered. I stopped walking but he carried on. "Wonders never cease" I muttered to myself, where had I heard that before? I started to walk forward but tripped on a stray stone. He turned around at the exact right moment and caught me.

"Seem to be getting a knack for catching you when you fall." He laughed. We were so close, I could feel his heart beating, and it was fast and furious, like mine was at that same time. I didn't want this moment to end but it did. Somebody walked around the corner and interrupted us.

"Ah, Lily you are okay I see." A big booming voice said, clearly glad to see that I was okay, which meant only one thing.

"Yes Professor Slughorn I am fine, just tripped over a small rock. No harm done." I replied as I straightened myself up. "James and I were just heading back to the common room, have just finished patrol."

"Good girl, well I'll leave you two youngsters to it. Mr. Potter." He grunted. And walked away.

"Since when were we just finished patrol?" James asked

"Since now, we will start legitimately next week, agreed?" I asked.

"Whatever you say boss" he replied with a cheeky grin. How had I not noticed how great his smile was before? We walked back upstairs and departed, I was so tired and I didn't know why, who knew that James Potter was a decent guy deep down?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Reviews please tell me what you think!**___


	8. Chapter 8

Over the coming weeks I found myself looking forward to Tuesday nights especially. My friends couldn't really get what had happened to me. Where Lily Evans, the stubborn one, who hated James Potter's guts .To be honest I didn't know either. I kept thinking about the good times we had together when we were alone and I couldn't believe that I used to despise him at all. Snape's broken nose was a subject of gossip over those few days when he went around with an even more glum expression than usual, which only James, Severus, the Marauders, my friends and I knew why. There were rumours that I had done it but, Severus would never admit that a Mudblood, let alone somebody he had once been friends with, had broken his nose. People put together my swollen hand and came up relatively close, I just had no motive that that they knew of…Also, I seemed to be spending a little extra time with Sirius, Remus and Peter. Even if it was just a little time in front of the fire in the common room .It was the weekend before Halloween that the subject of a party arose. We were doing an extra shift for Professor Slughorn's patrol that night and we had both agreed to step in for him. I had finished all of my homework and I had nothing better to do that night. We were walking past the great hall when he told me about it.

"Listen Lily," he paused, "on Bonfire night, it's Sirius' birthday. There's going to be a huge party, everybody's going to be there. Do you want to come? "He kind of blurted it out.

"Sure, as long as I can bring Ronnie, she likes a good party," I replied

"Okay then, the more the merrier." He said, with a smile on his face.

"Where is it anyway? The common room? "I asked

"Nope, way to conspicuous .We go to a secret place, on the seventh floor." He muttered

"Well we're on the seventh floor now, why can't you show me?"

"Alright" he said. He suddenly stopped outside a large expanse of abnormally undamaged wall. It was smooth and I wondered why nobody had even placed a portrait over it or something. "You just need to think, "I need a place to have a party," three times and see what happens."

"Seriously? I just need to think that phrase?" I replied sceptically,

"Yep. See what happens." He said again.

"Fine" I replied as I closed my eyes. _I need a place to have a party, I need a place to have a party, I need a place to have a party. _I opened my eyes and suddenly there was a huge door staring right in front of me. "Did you do that?"

"Nope." He walked over to the door and stepped in. I followed. In there was a room, filled with tables and chairs, a radio and various club-like facilities. The floors changed colour and there was a disco ball hanging from the ceiling.

"Wow. Where is this place?"

"This is the room of requirement. It comes with the seekers needs so if you really need the toilet, it would become a toilet. If you needed somewhere to hide it would become a broom closet. Etc. House elves know it as the come and go room." He recited. Suddenly a fan fare played from the radio. I laughed. It changed to a slower song with more of a dance that would be played at the end of a dance. James went to the Dance floor and stood in the middle. "Do you dance, Lily?" he asked with his hands outstretched.

"Yes, I love to dance," I giggled

"Would you like to join me?" He made his hand grab closer to mine.

"Ok, but I'm leading," I added as he led me to the dance floor

"You wish Evans, you wish." James laughed. He was a surprisingly good dancer as he twirled me around the dance floor and kept in time to the perfect flowing beat. He slowed down and we just swayed on the spot.

"Who sings this?" I asked.

"Harry and the goblins," he answered. _Hmmm, Harry..._

"So how long have you danced?" I was smirking slightly.

"Well when you have nothing to do over the summers but plan pranks that you cannot execute for another month and half, you have to develop a hobby." He muttered my hands were around his shoulders and his around my waist, it should have felt awkward but it didn't, then the song ended and was replaced with a much more upbeat song. We were staring at each other and our faces were getting flushed. I could feel mine burning up.

"What time is it?" I asked

"Just gone eleven" he replied not looking away from my face.

"We should probably get back to the common room," I sighed taking my hands away from his shoulders.

"Should we?" answered cheekily keeping his hands on my waist.

"Yes, "I grabbed his hands I mine "we should come on" I laughed and led him out of the room. It only took us a minute to get back to the common room.

"What are you two doing out so late?" the fat lady asked

"Just finished Slughorn's patrol." I replied. She looked and our hands intertwined.

"Firefly" James said, with unusual authority, she looked at our hands once more and swung open.

"What was that about?" I asked him as he helped me through the hole.

"Nothing," he said, clearly not in his right mind. "And is it me or can you see a deathly figure sitting in the shadows?" he muttered. I could see it now, it was awake and apparently awaiting our return. I drew my wand, as did James.

"Well, who is late at this hour of the night, curfew was and hour ago Lily, have you been breaking the rules?" A voice said, I recognised it and muttered to James

"It's just Tyler, I am going to bed, night James." I went to leave but he didn't seem to want to let go of my hand.

"Oh you're not going anywhere. What have you two been up too?" Tyler snarled.

"Not that it's any of your business, but we were on patrol, covering for Slughorn. Do you have a problem with that?" James snarled back at him. Why was Tyler being like this? He had no right to be worried about what I was doing with James.

"How dare you!" I shouted James turned around, shocked; "What I do in my spare time, unless it's with you is none of your business. You fucking idiot! I thought that you were my friend. I can't bear to look at you!" then I done something that I had never done before. I cast a bat bogey hex at him. I hadn't even thought I could even do that. I enjoyed seeing him suffer. "Goodnight James." I said and kissed him on the cheek. He let go of my hand and I walked up the stairs into my dormitory. Oh no…


	9. Chapter 9

_**This Chapter is kind of inspired by **__**summer nights from grease; it keeps switching POV from Lily to James.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were all up course. Sitting on my bed, so that I couldn't just go to sleep when I got in. Ronnie had noticed that I had entered and stood up coming to face me. I was still leaning on the doorframe. "Well hasn't somebody been a naughty girl then." She smiled. I was nervous. Ronnie's curly brown hair that was just over her shoulders was pulled into two ponytails at the back of her head.

"I don't know what you mean," I smiled sweetly back at her.

"Where have you been tonight Lily, curfew finished an hour ago?" Charlotte smirked.

"Oh, you sound just like Tyler." I muttered. Charlotte frowned. She hated being compared to her brother, which I knew and it was a little below the belt.

"Enough with the pleasantries,"Alice interrupted. "Who were you with tonight?" they knew who I was with but they needed to hear it out loud. I walked into the bathroom; I could hear how they would react.

"James Potter," I replied calmly from the bathroom there were squeals from the next room and I started to brush my hair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**James POV**___

I walked up to my dormitory laughing to myself at what I had just witnessed. I had never seen Lily Loose control of herself like that to anyone, apart from myself and I wondered if it looked like that when she used to shout at me. But she had kissed me on the cheek and I absentmindedly touched the place where she had. I entered my room and I saw a big, black, Shaggy dog lying on his bed and Remus' curtains closed .He was probably studying for some stupid exam tomorrow. The dog smiled as I entered the room and the time it took me to blink he had transformed into my best friend. "So prongs, looks like somebody had fun tonight. Care to explain why you have lipstick on your cheek he said pointing to it.

"Who was it James?" Remus asked pulling back his curtains from around the bed, intrigued by this new information.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I just smirked at them all. I was sitting on a small wooden chair in the middle of the room which they had forced me into.

"Yes we would like to know, and you don't have to tell us, we can force it out of you," Sirius joked; at least I think he was joking…

"Yeah, go on prongs tell us!" Peter had just appeared at my right shoulder.

"Okay, okay, okay. It was Lily Evans."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Lily POV**_

I walked back into the room and everybody was giggling.

"Oh Merlin, James Potter?" Ronnie was laughing but not in a rude way.

"Ronnie give it a rest, they are Head boy and Girl, they're going to be spending a lot of "extra" time together, if you know what I mean." Charlotte said, they all sounded a little drunk.

"Have you been drinking?" I asked them.

"Well yeah, duh! Here" and she tossed me a bottle of firewhisky.

"Why were you out there anyway?" Charlotte asked. I took a swig from the bottle and replied.

"Well Slughorn had some stuff to do and he asked me to cover for him, I said yes and he didn't really want me to be patrolling the castle on my own, so James volunteered."

"Who Slughorn or James?" Ronnie asked, eating some chocolate frogs.

"Both!" Alice replied, seeming slightly tipsy. They all squealed again.

"More Slughorn if I was being honest, he doesn't want me too get hurt." I whispered Ronnie ignored this and continued the conversation.

"So did you talk about anything interesting?"

"Well, we got an invite to Sirius Black's 18th birthday party," I shrugged.

"Oh, my God!" they all screamed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**James POV**_

"Evans? Lily Evans kissed you on the cheek, "Sirius laughed.

"Yeah, she did. But I think it was to piss off Tyler." I muttered.

"You have her right where you want her." Remus replied sarcastically.

"Obviously!" I rolled my eyes.

"So what did you do?" Peter asked. I wasn't going to tell them everything, just the parts that I didn't think she would mind me telling people.

"Nothing much, just talked to her .She seems to trust me more now than she ever has before."

"That's a good thing," Remus interjected

"Oh yeah, and padfoot, I have approximately four more guests for your party."

"Who?" he was interested now.

"Ronnie, Alice, Charlotte and Lily." I recited. Sirius laughed.

"How'd you manage to do that?"

"I asked Lily, she said she'd come but I also have a feeling she doesn't want to be alone with me," I smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Lily POV**_

"How did we get invites?" Charlotte screamed.

"He asked me too go ,but I didn't want to think it was a date or anything ,so I said as long as I can take Ronnie, he won't mind two more!" I replied.

"Oh Merlin, do you think there will be that hot Hufflepuff there? What's his name? Oh yes, Gilderoy Lockhart?" Ronnie whispered.

"Well I don't care," said a voice behind me," I have my Frank and that's all that matters." Alice stated. Drinking some firewhisky. I had a sip too.

"Well for the rest of us happy singletons, it will be a boy magnet, though maybe not because its Sirius Black's party will be packed with girls!" Charlotte said, disappointed.

"Though Lily's sorted already, she has James!" Alice whispered.

"James, James, James!" Charlotte, Ronnie and Alice said together in a soppy romantic voice.

"Stop!" I shouted, I drank some firewhisky quickly. "Is it me or can I hear somebody walking towards our door?" I whispered. Everybody looked as the handle started to move down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**James POV**_

"Of course she doesn't Prongs. Of course she doesn't." Sirius muttered drinking some Firewhisky from the bottle."Oh yeah, don't invite the git from Hufflepuff, Lockhart .he was really pissing me off today, but I won."

"Where did you get the firewhisky from?" I asked,

"Went to Hogsmeade earlier. Saw Ronnie getting some from the guy behind the bar at the three broomsticks and I went and got some for myself." I raised my eyebrows. "I have my ways Prongs, I have my ways."

"So what did you lot do all night," I asked the room.

"Well I had some studying to do, Peter here was helping me and well, Padfoot, and he was well-" Remus said.

"I went to Dumbledore's office, something about not riding my broom around the entrance hall and staircases." He said and flopped back onto his bed. I could hear somebody walking to our door and as he opened it I couldn't help but laugh s Tyler King went straight to the bathroom, covered in bat bogeys. We all hated Tyler.

"Hey King, I like your new make over, who's your stylist?" Sirius yelled after him.

"Why don't you ask Potter, he didn't let go of her hand the entire night." He replied, slamming the door after him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**Lily POV**_

"It's McGonagall. Hide the Booze!" Ronnie whispered urgently. I drank the firewhisky in one breath and started to set up our decoy. We weren't going to make it. But Ronnie anticipated this. But then the door opened…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**McGonagall's POV**_

What were these children doing up at this hour? I thought that out of all of the girls I could trust this lot but no! I clutched the door handle and I pressed it down. I let go of it again, I saw a lights on from below the door frame. I opened the door and there they were.

"Got any threes?" Ronnie Diamond asked.

"Go fish" Charlotte King replied.

"Why hello Professor, what calls you to our room at this very late hour?" Lily Evans asked sweetly.

"Well Miss Evans I have been hearing a lot of noise coming from this room. Have you girls been in here all night?" I asked suspiciously

"Yes Professor we have." Miss King replied placing her cards on the bed. I noticed Alice Prewett was missing.

"Where is Miss Prewett?" I asked.

"She is in the Bathroom Miss; she has had a pretty rough day, if you know what I mean." Miss Diamond replied.

"Well okay then. Keep the noise down girls. Good night" I said and I walked out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Lily POV**_

"Alice you can come out now." Alice came out of the bathroom, her hands laden with firewhisky bottles and half of them were full to the brim.

"That was close." I whispered.

"Too Close." Charlotte repeated. I tried to stand up but my head was spinning.

"I shouldn't have drunk that whole bottle." I whispered. I had never been drunk before. "I am going to bed." And I collapsed into the nearest bed.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the next morning, downstairs in the common room. I was sitting down with my head on the table and my eyes closed. Unfortunately, I didn't fall asleep I was still awake and we were all up until 3am. Some of the sixth year girls had joined us and before we knew it, we had a small party going on. All of the girls, Alice, Ronnie and Charlotte as well as Becca from the sixth year, were all hung over. Becca had actually fallen asleep in our dorm. She was my closest friend outside of the seventh year; she had long, flowing, mahogany hair and had green eyes, though not as bright as mine. But she was taller.

We were all out of it and all were trying to focus on not vomiting. I had never been hung over before and I hoped to never be again. But then the most annoying sound known to man entered the room. Right next to my ear;

"Morning ladies!" he cried. We all raised our heads, groaned then fell to the table once more. "Great party last night, we tried to get in but the staircase kept on turning into a slide and so we couldn't. Though it looks like you all had fun. And Becca, even a sixth year .Disappointing." he replied equally as cheerfully. I heard Becca groan.

"Go away James." I muttered. "I really don't want to hurt you, but in the state I 'm in, I will kill you." I said raising my head and leaning on Becca's shoulder, looking at him.

"Some one has been a naughty girl then." He laughed.

"Yeah, even though Lily's never been hung over before, I doubt she would let it get in the way of ridding you from the planet, Potter." Alice laughed raising her head too, but then clutching it when she got a head rush.

"What are you wearing anyway "I asked .Noticing that he was wearing scarlet robes as was Sirius Black.

"It's Quidditch baby!" Sirius yelled, and we all clutched our heads and groaned.

"Shit! I completely forgot!" Becca shouted and we all shot daggers at her. "What time is it?"

"9 am." James replied. "Do you want that potion Bec's .It will help get rid of a hang over?" James said.

"Yes!" she said again and stood up. She started to walk, in a crooked way. Sirius walked over to her and steered her to the couches. He waved his wand and a phial came down the stairs and landed in his hand.

"Here take this. It will help." a voice whispered into my ear. I didn't even care what it was but I drank it anyway. I already felt better and I was no longer sensitive to every little noise. My eyes shot open and I saw James look at me from across the room and wink.

"I'm going to go and change, will see you at breakfast."I said brightly. Alice, Ronnie and Charlotte stared at me with envy as I waltzed up the stairs. I changed into something casual .Jeans and a jumper. Also a Gryffindor scarf. It seemed appropriate. It was so cold out there and I deliberated weather or not to bring my jacket. I put on a nice black one and headed downstairs to the common room. Alice, Ronnie and Charlotte were still leaning on the table and Becca and the guys had left. I tiptoed out of the room and left the Gryffindor tower. Everybody was excited. It was a Slytherin/Gryffindor grudge match and last year, we had won. I think that McGonagall enjoyed having it in her study as she was always excited when Quidditch season came around. Even not giving homework to Gryffindor players. I entered the great hall and was greeted by a chorus of;

"Boo!" several voices shouted

"Slytherin for the cup, Mudblood!" another voice shouted. I just rolled my eyes and sat down at the table. Becca was in her scarlet robes, sitting with the rest of the team, except James. The team Captain. I wondered where he was. I had some cereal and sat down. Suddenly I heard the hugest chorus of snarling and hissing as James Potter entered the hall. He just smiled and bowed.

"Thank you, thank you. The red brings out my eyes don't you think?" he smiled. And the Gryffindors started to cheer. The Slytherin's booed. Suddenly the whole hall was ablaze with cheers supporting either Gryffindor or Slytherin as the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff's joined in. I noticed that Dumbledore was wearing a red overcoat but a small green bracelet. McGonagall was wearing a bright red Gryffindor scarf and Slughorn a Slytherin scarf. They weren't pretending to be neutral at least. James motioned the rest of the team come up and stand with him. Sirius and Becca stood up immediately much to the Slytherins distain and went even louder .Becca's plait was swinging behind her. She whispered in my ear.

"Gives you a taste for it. Sense of Community doesn't it. Don't pretend." She laughed as she took a bow with James, Sirius, Frank, Simon, Mary and Marlene. They all turned around and walked out of the room with perfect timing. All linking arms with one another. The noise died down and I left the hall.

I was right. It was freezing out here and I wished that I had worn more layers. As I walked down to the Quidditch pitch I was admiring the views around. There was frost in the ground and I could see my breath and I always loved this time of year. So that I could snuggle up with a good book. I noticed that I was alone. There was a whoosh from my right direction. I turned with my wand raised. Another whoosh from my left side and turned again, nothing there either. I was imaging stuff. So I walked again. Slightly more aware this time. There was a gust of wind and my hair flew around my face. When I cleared it away James was sitting there on his broom.

"What the fuck James? I nearly had a stroke!" I gasped, clutching my chest.

"Well where's the fun in that?" he asked. "Fancy a ride?" he asked, indicating to his broom.

"I haven't flown in ages-"

"Don't worry I'll steer you, you can just sit on it and enjoy the wind in your hair." He replied, getting off his broom. I really wanted too, I loved the feeling of wind in my hair, but I frowned." Come on, arrive in style." He said.

"Okay, why not. We have like another hour until the game starts. "I replied. Getting onto the broom, James was in front of me and I just grabbed onto his torso. He kicked off from the ground. We immediately soared into the sky. It was even colder up here. My hair was flying everywhere and ii could barely see. Lucky James had glasses he could see clearly.

"Hey should we freak someone out?" I whispered in his ear.

"Sure, where too?" he asked.

"Fly up there," I pointed to the Gryffindor tower. He flew upwards and didn't stop. We got to the common room, "Now fly there." I pointed to the right and he went again. We went to the highest window. "Alohomora" I muttered and the window flew open. There was Charlotte. "Hey Charlotte, how are you?" I asked, she didn't seem to believe it.

"How did you get up here?" she asked.

"I flew, well see ya." I tapped James on the Shoulder and he flew down again. I could hear Charlotte looking out of the window, but I just laughed and so did James as we flew back to the pitch.


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay and Gryffindor are leading 70 -10 to Slytherin and the crowds are going wild! James Potter has put together a rather good tem this year, Sirius Black playing Chaser along with Frank Longbottom and Becca Halifax, who is looking marvellous today, considering she and some seventh year girls had-"

"Mr Jordan!" McGonagall shouted down the speaker.

"Sorry Professor but you can call me Ryan you know." The crowd laughed." Any way Black has the Quaffle and he passes it to Longbottom and he throws to Halifax, she shoots, she scores! 80-10 to Gryffindor!" the crowd was going wild, Becca and Sirius high-fived and for once I was actually enjoying Quidditch .Mostly because Becca was playing and she always looked so graceful up there, and she needed support. "And Avery and Mulciber hit a bludger in Potter's direction ,is it too late?" the Gryffindors all gasped "No it isn't! Potter swerves and it goes into Malfoy!" most of the stadium cheered as it knocked him off his broom. The Slytherin's booed."Wait where is Potter? It seems like he has seen something that Mulciber has not." The stadium began to mutter amongst themselves trying to see where he was, "And Black Scores again! 90-10 to Gryffindor!" the crowd cheered again. The whistle blew and everybody looked around to Madam Holt, she went up to the post and told Ryan something. "James Potter has caught the Snitch! Gryffindor wins, 210- 10" The stadium erupted into cheers as James flew into view and caught the team in a huge air hug. McGonagall was laughing and clapping unashamedly whilst Slughorn gave her some money. After they went to the ground and took a bow, just as they had in the great hall. And flew into the changing rooms.

"And that was another great game performed by the Gryffindor Lions! We rock! This is Ryan Jordan signing off and going to the festivities! Go, Go Gryffindor!" he shouted .That started off the crowd, there was a chorus of "Go, Go Gryffindor! All the way up to the common room. The team was already there. Apart from Becca and Sirius, I wonder where they were. As soon as I walked I hugged Mary and Marlene and Simon and Frank. I couldn't see James anywhere. The party went on all night. I was standing against the wall when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Lily. I really need to talk to you" Becca said and pulled me to one side.

"Sure babes, what is it?" I asked.

"Sirius kissed me." She muttered.

"What!" I shouted, I noticed Sirius looking nervous as he walked over to somebody and started to talk to him. People were looking at me all around the room. I had to think of something to say. "What! A day Lions! Go Gryffindor!" I shouted nervously. Everybody started to join in. Phew. "Sweetie do you want to talk about this outside?" I asked her. She nodded. We walked out of the portrait whole and I'm sure that somebody was watching me. "So what happened?" I asked when we were in the corridor outside the Fat lady.

"We were just walking back to the castle and I let my hair down, when I looked around he was just holding my hand and then there was the rose petals that fall, in that place by the lake?"

"Yeah, I know it," I didn't mention that was where I and James sometimes went on patrol to clean up the petals.

"Well the next thing I know we were kissing. It felt right but I was so shocked. I just walked away. Think about how awkward it's going to be at Quidditch now!" she was sobbing.

"Maybe it doesn't have to be awkward, just ask him why he did what he did and assess from there. He's not all bad you know." I whispered. We were sitting on a bench now and she was wiping her tears.

"Your right Lily, I should probably just talk to him." She whispered. "I'll save you some firewhisky," and she winked at me. She walked away "aren't you coming?" she asked.

"Uh no .Need some peace for a while, too much noise for me." I muttered.

"Okay, suit yourself" she answered, she was turning the corner, "oh, Hey James."

"Oh great "I thought." Hey James, good game." I said

"Thanks, I try my best .Saved you a cupcake." He said, sitting next to me. It was one that had a lion on it.

"Thanks, it's sweet." I said.

"Quite a party in there isn't it, though the one against Slytherin is always the most anticipated." He said, leaning on the wall behind us.

"Yeah, well everybody seemed to be enjoying themselves." I answered taking a bite from my cupcake.

"Is it me, or am I the sweetest thing in here?" a voice coming from the Cupcake said.

"What the hell?" I laughed.

"Didn't I mention that they talk? Oh well it must have slipped my mind. "He smirked. I leaned back on the wall too.

"It's funny, really, never thought that Becca would be insecure about something." I muttered

"What was she insecure about?" he asked

"That she was going to muck everything up today, but she was brilliant." I muttered.

"Yeah, Becca's really special." He laughed. "You have a little something on your face," he said

"What is it?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, just some frosting." He said as he wiped it from my cheek. My heart suddenly beat faster and it was as if my cheek was burning up.

"Thanks." I said, taking another bite from the Cupcake.

"Why you eating me, go Gryffindor!" he said again and I laughed.

"I love your smile Lily; it's so genuine and beautiful." He muttered.

"Thanks. I like yours too." I murmured as well.

"Lily, you know last night, did you get ambushed by your mates in your dormitory or was it just mine?" he asked I laughed.

"Oh no, mine did too, it was so funny, McGonagall nearly caught us drinking, but she has always trusted us." I remembered.

"If that was us, she would have given us detention straight away." He laughed. "You have something in your hair." James said and placed his hand around a bunch of my hair. It was a flower petal. "How did you get there?" he laughed.

"I don't know," I said.

"Lily, I don't quite know how to tell you this but," he began and started to stroke my cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

"To say what James?" I asked, puzzled.

"You have frosting, on your nose." He smiled wiping it off with his finger.

"Oh my gosh. That is so embarrassing. "My face was turning beetroot, I could feel it.

"Yeah, did I mention, I got all up in your face? Go Lions" a voice from my hand said, it was the cupcake.

"Well, I'd appreciate it if you could stop please, I would rather not have frosting all over my face, understood?" I told it stubbornly.

"What ever sweet thing, Go, Go Gryffindor!" He yelled just before I stuffed him in my mouth.

"Very lady like" James laughed.

"Stupid muffins." I muttered.

"Lily Evans, how dare you make me question my sanity, flying up to our- Oh, hey James, what are you doing here? And why do you have frosting all over your face?" she seemed angry

"Contemplating the pros and cons of having talking lion cupcakes?" James smirked as he wiped frosting off of my face. "You?"

"Well seen as you are both here, I was hung over, I was so freaked out! Don't ever do that to me again!" she seemed hysterical but laughed at the same time.

"Sorry Charlotte," I muttered.

"Well I'm going to get back to the party; Becca's got something to tell me. You coming?" She asked.

"Sure, why not." I said. "You coming James?" I asked getting up.

"Nah, I'm going to stay out here for a while, get some thinking done. See you tomorrow ladies." James replied, I saw him pointing towards the room of requirement.

"Oh right, see you then." I muttered. I didn't go to the party; I walked straight upstairs to my dorm. It was 11 pm and for once I was tired. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow. I woke up at six the next morning. It was too early for breakfast so I went to the bathroom, and had a rare bath, when I usually had a quick shower during the week. It was 7am and breakfast started at 7:30. I begrudgingly got dressed and went downstairs. The common room .It was spotless; the house elves had obviously been up here. I sat down on the red armchair in front of the fire, it was always warm there .I pulled out one of my books and begun to study the potions book. I was halfway through the first page when my Owl, Casanova, started to peck at one of the windows. He was holding a piece of rolled up parchment, tied with a green ribbon. "Great," I whispered. I unravelled the letter and groaned.

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_It is my please to inform you that my regular gatherings will take place once again. The first one will be on Monday the 30th October at 7pm. I hope I you can attend, Lily dear__ and please enjoy your day. _

_Professor H.E.F Slughorn._

_Potions Master_

_Head of Slytherin house_

Great, Slug Club reunited. He always tried to set me up with boys. It was nice really; Slughorn was kind of like my Hogwarts grandfather. And I wasn't even in his house. But it would be filled with the usual suspects. Frank and Alice, Mulciber, Avery and of course Snape. Of course the people Slughorn chose from Slytherin were complete dickheads. Avery had, on more than one occasion had tried to poison Alice, he didn't try anybody else. Idiot. I went down to breakfast; nobody was up for breakfast apart from some nervous fifth years who were revising for O.W.L.s. I remember when I got my results that day. I got top marks in everything. Mum and dad were so proud, of course Petunia refused to say anything positive about it. "Bitch" I muttered under my breath, sitting down on the stone steps near the entrance of the entrance hall. I thought that I heard a sigh from behind me and I turned. Nothing was there. I leaned back onto some of the steps behind me and looked up at the ceiling; I never thought that getting up s early could be sp relaxing. I couldn't believe when I heard a voice above my head...

"Lily? What the ell are you doing here?" Becca asked, she sounded concerned.

"Hmm? Well I was up really early and you know what people are like round here. They won't come down for breakfast until 8:30. Why are you so early?" I asked, sitting up.

"I woke up early." She said simply and sat down next to me. She started to brush my hair.

"So, how did it go with Sirius?" I asked tentatively.

"Good," she replied, smiling.

"Well, details!" I told her standing up excitedly. She made her hairbrush disappear with a flick of her wand and stood up, a little tired.

"Nothing really." She said, rubbing her neck

"Well then why do you look so smug?" I asked her. She didn't have to answer that question. Because a figure with black messy hair came up behind her and spun her around on her feet.

"Hey babe," he said and kissed her lightly on the cheek."

"Well I guess that answers that question." I laughed flicking my hair over my shoulder." So the big parties on Saturday then?" I whispered.

"Yep, am looking forward to it. You only turn 18 once Evans, only once." He replied.

"Speaking of special birthdays," I pulled a gift from behind my back." Happy birthday Bec's." I smiled.

"I told you not to get me anything," she lied and took my present excitedly. "Oh my god! Lily it's beautiful, thank you." She came and hugged me. It was a pair of opal earrings with a matching opal ring.

"C'mon lets go get breakfast," Sirius said eagerly. I wasn't really hungry anymore, but I went anyway. Becca sat next to Sirius and he was stuffing his face, I tried not to laugh. There was a sudden commotion at the doors, Lockhart entered wearing feathers and covered in fudge. I burst out laughing as did most of the hall. "Excellent," Sirius laughed.

"Did you do that?" I asked disapproving,

"Nope, I didn't but I know who did," he laughed.

"Boo!" a voice behind me said. I screamed.


	13. Chapter 13

I heard a laugh behind me. I turned around and glared. "If you think that was funny Potter then you were sadly mistaken." I said angrily, elbowing him in the ribs.

"It was funny, your face." He smirked as he sat down next to me.

"Classic Prongs, Lockhart's face was a picture, he looked like a chicken." Sirius exclaimed, putting his arm around Becca, She was examining her ring.

"So Bec's, you get the invite?" I asked, grabbing a piece of toast and eating it.

"Yep, at like 7 am. It woke me up, are you going?" she asked wearily.

"Why, so I can get fixed up with some dippy Hufflepuff like last year?" I spat. James choked.

"Come on babes, it will be fun," she persisted. "You know what Slughorn's like, he only wants the best for you,"

"What do you mean, fixed up?" James asked, breathless.

"Well at almost every one of these things since Lily was in her fourth year, Slughorn has tried to get Lily with some creep ,he has even tried to break the Slytherin/ Gryffindor barrier a couple of times." Becca laughed. James' seemed rather stony.

"Nothing happened with any of them," I muttered drinking some pumpkin juice,

"Well that isn't strictly true, remember that time with Tyler?" Ronnie said, appearing next to Becca.

"No, no I don't think I do," I said, vaguely aware of who was now breathing heavily next to me.

"That's crap, I saw you two at Slughorn's Christmas party last year, who were like totally glued to each other." Charlotte replied, sitting next to me.

"That coming from his kid sister," I snapped.

"Ouch lily, that hurt," Charlotte whispered.

"Sorry, but it didn't work out with Tyler, he was way too protective." I answered .Becca was running her hands through her air absentmindedly. "I have to go, I need some air." I said, depressed.

"So I guess I'll see you later at Slughorn's party," Becca replied, getting up with Sirius.

"Yeah I guess," I walked out of the great hall and headed towards Transfiguration.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night

"Pass me my hair clip." I said angrily holding my hair in place with my right hand.

"Here sweetie, I don't know why your so frustrated anyway" Ronnie asked, putting in the clip.

"I just can't believe that this is one of the last one's I will go too." I replied." How do I look?" I asked the room.

"Beautiful," Charlotte and Becca replied. I was wearing a sparkly emerald green dress. With a black shrug on my shoulders, Becca was wearing a red dress; she always looked fabulous in red and my gifts. She really seemed to love them.

"Right so let's go." Becca said, getting up. She grabbed my hand and we flew down the stairs. Where we were met by Sirius.

"Babe you look gorgeous, very Gryffindor. You too Lily." He added but he only had eyes for Becca. They were gazing at each other, and I felt out of place. Sirius suddenly moved over to her; "You know what you are wearing, is very dangerous, its making me feel out of breath just looking at you." And they kissed, Becca's hair flowing behind her.

"Okay, looks like I'll meet you down there," I muttered they didn't make any recognition that I was there and I walked through the portrait hole. Sometimes I felt like I was cursed, never meeting anyone nice. Tyler had turned a bust as he was now a stalker. I was listening to the clinks of my heels on the stone floor; it was eerie how they echoed off the walls. I knocked on Slughorn's door and it opened already. Many were already there. Snape, Mulciber and Avery were sitting there looking smug. Alice was sitting next to Frank and Becca had just run in behind me. But next to Frank, where there was the only free seat was next to him, there was a black haired boy sitting there. "No way," I muttered.

"Ah Lily, my dear, welcome. You are the last one to arrive. I believe that you know everybody here. Take a seat." Slughorn said, with a hearty laugh. I sat down next to him and I smiled.

"Hey," I said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Hey, fancy meeting you here." He said, laughing

"How did you get in here I asked," grabbing a roll.

"Just got a letter, thought I would check it out. Represent the Marauders and all that. And hey, now I can say it, James Potter, invited to an exclusive party, he was actually invited too." He laughed grabbing a pumpkin pasty.

"Yeah, I suppose." I whispered

"So Lily, I believe you have met Gilderoy Lockhart?" Slughorn asked, interrupting James' I conversation.

"Um yes, it wasn't a good time. Somebody tried it on with me." I said, scowling

"Oh." Slughorn replied, looking aghast. Snape snorted.

"How's your nose Snape?" I asked. James and most of the Gryffindors laughed. We ate dinner politely and people talked. It got to 10 pm and I really couldn't take it anymore. I went to get up and Slughorn realised.  
"Well everybody, it seemed that our times have come to an end. I will see you all in potions. Until then, good bye," Slughorn rose and saw his guests out. I got up and I saw Snape staring at me. James helped me on with my shrug and he scowled. We walked out of the door and I walked into the cold corridor. It was relieving and I breathed in. Becca had walked on ahead. And it was just James and I.

"You look beautiful tonight." James said suddenly as we entered the seventh floor corridor. I stopped

"Thanks, so do you." I replied. James stopped too. We sat down on the bench and I looked up to the ceiling again.

"So, well Slughorn was really welcoming. I never had the impression that he liked me." He said turning towards me.

"Well it's out of three possible reasons. Number one, he likes your potions progress, Number two, he invited you as you are Head Boy or number three he is thanking you for saving my life" I giggled as I turned to him. I don't know what made us do it. Weather it was the lighting or the atmosphere but I found myself leaning inwards towards him. He was too. I don't know why I did it but then our lips met.


	14. Chapter 14

It could have been, minutes, hours or maybe even days before we broke apart, but when we did I wish we hadn't .His face looked like a bludger had hit him. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I had kissed James Potter. Why did I do that? Maybe it was because of the imminent futures that lay ahead of me, or maybe, deep down, I had wanted to kiss him. Before I was deliriously tired. But now, now I was wide awake once again. I got up too leave, I could see my lipstick covered over his mouth and I looked away, ashamed. He just followed my silhouette as I walked slowly and slightly dumbfounded as towards the portrait hole.

"Aren't we going to talk about what just happened?" he asked, from a distance. I looked at him sadly as I walked through the hole and into the common room. Becca was there already with her boyfriend, she was happy. She looked over in my direction as I entered. I walked slowly, and I saw her follow my eyes.

"Lily? Are you okay?" she asked, getting up. I nodded and took off my shrug and hung it over an armchair. I nodded solemnly and she walked over to me. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked again. I nodded and I walked up the stairs . I felt kind of dead inside. Why? What had possessed me too? I thought.

"Becca, I'll meet you downstairs in 10 minutes." I said

"Why where are we going?" she asked.

"The Prefects bathroom." I muttered and I left her in the deserted dormitory.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**James' POV**_

It had been better than I had ever imagined. And I had imagined that happening a lot. But when we broke apart, her face looked confused, as if the world now was sitting on her wand. She got up gracefully and she walked slowly away. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, she looked abnormally lost. I needed to hear her voice. Just once. Before she went back to hating me; "Aren't we going to talk about what just happened?" I asked hopefully .But Lily being Lily, didn't say anything. She just walked on into the common room. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I had just kissed Lily Evans. And she actually responded, I couldn't believe my luck. Well it was luck before she got up and remained silent. If I could just be in her head for those seconds, I stood up and briskly went into the common room. Sirius was sitting on his own, his mouth covered in lipstick.

"Hey, hey Prongsie, looks like somebody got lucky tonight! Who was it?" he asked crouching on the mini sofa like a predator. He really didn't need to know. I just shook my head and sat down next to him. "Ooh, being a gentleman now are we?" I just glared at him. As if to say, please change the subject;" Okay then… So never guess what. Lily just walked in about 5 minutes ago. She looked like a bludger had hit her over the head and Becca has gone to talk to her." I really didn't want to talk about Lily at the moment. So I took my chance to change the subject.

"So, you and Becca then? Things are getting pretty serious between you two?" I asked tiredly.

"Yep, she could be the one," he whispered. We were silent for a while after that. I was focusing on the flames dancing in front of my eyes. At some point I heard some voices above our heads.

"Are you sure that you want to do this there, what if we get caught?" I nervous voice said, in the distance

"Oh we'll be fine, you don't think they'll question us, do you?" another voice said, they were getting nearer now and I could feel the bubbling in my stomach rise.

"Oh fine then, but we didn't really need to bring-" The other started. They were at the foot of the stairs and she stopped talking. Becca and Lily were standing there with some bags at their sides and in their pyjamas with dressing gowns over it by the look of things. Where were they going? I thought

"Where are you two going?" Sirius asked, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Becca teased, walking over to the hole that led to the outside corridors. Lily kept her eyes firmly affixed to the floor. Her red hair, hanging over her shoulders.

"okay, enough said, but Lily, I couldn't help noticing you were a bit side tracked when you came in." her head shot up " Don't worry, you give me a name, and Prongs and I will cheerfully beat him up for you." He said, putting his arm around my shoulders. Lily smiled. If only Padfoot knew he would be beating me up.

"Nope, its okay Sirius, it was a mutual thing really, well if you'll excuse us, we have sorrows to drown, so see you later Sirius." She looked as though she was going to say something more directed at me but she only said:" And, uh, you James. Uh yeah." And she gave me a nod not looking directly in my eyes. And she led Becca out of the room. Unfortunately, somebody had noticed the tension.

"No, freaking way!" Sirius said as soon as they had left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Lily POV**_

"So let me get this straight," Becca said, taking a swig of firewhisky and floating on her back in the water." you were walking back to the common room, and one thing led to another and you kissed James?" she said. We had been talking for over 10 minutes and Becca had already gone through 2 bottles of firewhisky.

"Yes," I replied, floating on my back too.

"And you liked it?" she said, taking another swig

"Yes,"

"And you didn't want it too end?"

"No,"

"Then I don't see what the problem is. Go after him." She replied, finishing off the bottle in one breath

"You don't see the problem? This is James, James Potter, the arrogant fool who has more than on one occasion tried to get me to fall for him." I said, I was slightly tipsy.

"Yes, but how do you know he hasn't changed for real?" Becca persisted.

"What just because he decides to act like a decent human being for once in his life, does it mean that I have to fall for the hazel eyed man?" I continued, taking another drink from the bottle.

"Okay, lets address that sentence .One you called him a decent human being, that's kind of self explanatory. Second you said Hazel eyed, which means that either A) you've been gazing into them, Number B) you've noticed the colour or third you have imagined little red haired babies with his eyes." She murmured the last bit; she was so intoxicated that it wasn't even funny. I didn't bother to tell her that I had done all of those things, because she interrupted me. "And finally, you called him a man, which means you've been looking at him in a new way that you never have done before." I just looked at her, "oh yes I can be deep. Now tell me what you are going to do?" she said, making her way over to the edge.

"I am hoping that you aren't hung over tomorrow morning." She stared at me. "Now thank you for your help but now I have to get back and go to bed. Come on my little drinker, it's time to go."

"Lily, you haven't answered my question," she replied, slightly slurred.

"I know, now lets get you back to Sirius" I whispered, hauling her out onto the side.

"Lily, I won't forget,"

"I know," I whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**James' POV**_

"Padfoot, shut up!" I whispered

"Oh Merlin! I can't believe it! You and-and Evans!" he laughed.

"Oh yes padfoot it was hilarious, it was just so incredibly funny that I have never felt so vulnerable in my life." I snapped

"Prongsie and Lily sitting in a tree, doing something they shouldn't be, starts with an S ends with an X oh Merlin they're having-"

"Stop it padfoot, just stop it. I didn't go on about you and Becca did I? And I don't even know about me and Lily." I said sorrowfully

"Things will work out with you two. You have had too much crap in your life not to have something good happen to you and if Lily Evans is your cure, then so be it." He mumbled.

"Well, I don't even know about Lily, she just kind of zombified afterwards." I muttered, Sirius sniggered

"That bad at it are you Prongsie."

"You wish! You know that all the girls want to get a piece of me,"

"Except Evans,"

"Except Evans," I agreed.

"Speak of the devil and she will appear," Sirius said. Two figures appeared in the doorway, one was being supported and the other dragging her along.

"I don't care how fucking drunk you are Bec's I am not doing that with Sirius," She saw us in the doorway. "Oh, um, hey Sirius,"

"Hey lily, so what were you going to do with me?" he smirked.

"Never you mind, I have to drop your girlfriend off to her bed, I feel like I am a bad influence on her, but the others would be way too nosy,"

"About what?" he asked

"Night, Sirius," Becca mumbled.

"Oh I love her when she's drunk." He said

"Well you would, you are a male, Night boys," she shot me a look quickly then walked up the steps, struggling with Becca.

"You're a shoe in prongs, she actually cares about others, unlike some people I could mention." Padfoot whispered.

"Yes, I suppose," I was just focused on her Shadow slowly disappearing from view.


	15. Chapter 15

"How, how can this week have gone by so quickly?" I asked the room. No-body but Becca knew about James and I and James had probably told the Marauders, so yippee. On duty we hardly talked, we just walked and talked when necessary, it was eerie. When we went to Dumbledore's office we just nodded and spoke to him, not to each other. I missed our talks, I really did. He made me laugh, and we just had fun. He was a normal guy for a change. I wanted him back; I was slipping back into my old routine. I was beginning to hate again. But because we weren't talking, not because he was being obnoxious. On Thursday night, I went up to Sirius and said it was okay for me not to come, if he didn't want me too. Now, he is actually making sure I turned up. I liked Sirius, he was nice. But before I knew it, it was Saturday night, earlier, Sirius had paraded around school all day, with 18 emblazoned onto the back of his cloak and other places according to himself and various other witnesses. It was a casual dress code. Obviously. I pulled my hair into a high pony tail and pulled on a green jumper and some black skinny jeans. "Well how has it gone by so quickly?" I asked again

"Well, I don't know, maybe you've been looking forward to the party so it's gone quicker?" Ronnie said, pushing her clip into place in her hair. It was 7 pm and I was still getting ready. Ronnie didn't know how to get to the room of Requirement and I was doing anything to avoid getting there early. "Okay I'm done .How do I look?" she asked. She was wearing a light blue dress and some black pumps.

"Beautiful," I replied in a daze.

"Lily, why are you wearing your hair up? Why don't you wear it down?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes I think it looks much nicer down, don't you Alice?" Ronnie replied

"Oh yes, it shows of your eyes. Why are you wearing it up anyway?" Alice said, sitting on my bed.

"I just thought I'd try something different for a change," I muttered.

"Oh, okay," they all muttered. Alice shot Ronnie a look, there was an awkward silence.

"So, lets party!!" Ronnie shouted, and we walked down the stairs into the dormitory. There were some fourth year students playing chess and some exploding snap. We walked out of the portrait hole and I led them to the large expanse of wall and they all looked confused.

"Just think, I need a place to have a party," I whispered. When they did, they were surprised when they saw a large oak door before them. "Come on, and I took Ronnie's hand and opened the door. I was stunned by the noise in here. It was packed. There were kids as young as Fifth years in here. But it was beautiful. The walls were draped in gold and Scarlet and the floor was like last time, it changed colours every few minutes. It was Mostly Gryffindors but there were a few others from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. I noticed that Sirius' brother had not been invited, he was a couple of years below us and he was a Slytherin so that cast him right out. There was a big seventh year holding a clipboard by the door. He must be the bouncer.

"Name?" he asked gruffly, not even looking up from his clipboard.

"Lily Evans," I said clearly. He looked up,

"Ah Miss Evans and three other guests?" he asked again, smiling.

"Yes, Alice, Ronnie and Charlotte." I said again, a bit impatient now.

"Yes, yes, go right ahead." And he lifted the velvet rope with his wand and let us through. The room looked like a club. There was a stage and with a radio floating in the middle of it. It was playing a quick beat, and people were just dancing to it. It seemed that this party started off the party season at Hogwarts. Everyone, who was anyone was there, there was Amelia Bones and of course the Marauders somewhere. But why were we here? I guess we were just new to this. I saw Becca and Sirius in a secluded corner, and left them be. I put my hand on the table as I leaned down on it. Suddenly there was an almighty noise, a fanfare. There were 4 figures flying above our heads. 3 were exceptional at it where as the fourth, well, it wasn't very controlled and he looked like he was going to fall off. They flew like the red arrows did, leaving a trail of Gold and Scarlet smoke behind them. It was beautiful. I wonder how much it cost. I helped myself to some firewhisky, and I felt at ease. Ronnie and Charlotte had walked off somewhere and I was left standing on my own, great. The display had finished and I was just sipping mournfully as I was own my own, yet again.

"Hey Lils, what are you doing? Here on your own? "Tyler asked, he seemed slightly tipsy but he was serious enough.

"Well your sister has gone off with Ronnie to Merlin knows where, Becca is with her boyfriend and I Alice is off with Frank somewhere? Wait, how did you get in, Sirius and James hate you," I questioned.

"Well I'm gate crashing," he whispered

"As who?" I asked under my breath

"Simon," he laughed

"Simon Argall? No way? Who is that kid on the door anyway?" I asked

"Some Hufflepuff, I like what you did with your hair," he mumbled.

"Really? No-one else does," I mumbled.

"Not even _**James**_?" he muttered.

"No I haven't seen him all week," I snarled.

"Sure, but I really do like your hair this way. It makes this easier to do." He said, over the music.

"Do what," I smiled; he started to lean into me. I knew what was coming, but his hand was already pulling the hair band out of my hair. Even over all the noise, I heard a glass smash; he was getting closer to my mouth. I put my hands on his chest and steered my face so he kissed my cheek. He sighed. "Tyler, what do you think you are doing?" I asked as he pulled away.

"I thought it was obvious?" he smiled

"Well not to me, just let it go, we didn't work out" I sighed

"Sure," he said under his breath," Slut,"

"Excuse me?" I said angrily

"What, I didn't say anything," he said innocently

"Don't you dare try that with me Tyler King, don't you dare!" I shouted

"What are you going to do about it?" he growled.

"This and I kicked him where it hurt the most. He keeled over, "Piece of scum," I whispered. I walked away from him and the oblivious people that surrounded him. I needed to get away, so I went to a door off the side, it was the size of our dorm, and it had a nice squishy chair in the middle of the room. I went in and sat down. There was now a fire and a blanket in the room .It was cosy. I liked it. I was staring at the flames again and I was transfixed, how did I manage to give these signals off to Tyler? What by being his friend? I placed my head in my hands and I started to cry. I hardly ever cried. I don't know when he came in, but I didn't fight him off or anything. When I looked up he was sitting next to me and I was leaning on his shoulders. He didn't seem to mind, which was odd seen as I hadn't spoken to him in a week. I regained my speech and I muttered;

"How long have you been here James?"

"Long enough, how are you, you seemed pretty rough?" he whispered.

"I'm okay now, stupid Tyler," I whispered. Snuggling into James' torso. It just felt natural, I didn't think about it.

"What did he do?" he asked

"He tried to kiss me,"

"I saw,"

"But then he called me a slut so I kicked him," I retold with a smile, I felt James tense up." So what are you doing in here?"

"I saw you some in here; I followed you in after a couple of minutes." He said looking down, "And I needed to talk to you," he muttered

"About what?" I asked, sitting up.

"About our situation," he said, getting up.

"Oh alright," I whispered.

"Well, I think that maybe I should do different duties, to make it easier," he started.

"Why do you want to change duties? I like the duties just the way they are," I snapped standing up I pulled the hair band halfway down my head.

"Why, you aren't talking to me? I thought maybe if I do the duties with other-"James started standing up too.

"Well I don't think you should, why are you so concerned about changing all of a sudden?" I said again

"Because I don't want to make you feel awkward?" he replied back.

"Why? You my friend, why should it be awkward?" I asked again, he was pissing me off now.

"Because that's just it. Lily Evans, you really puzzle me. First we were enemies, then we were friends, now I just don't know what we are anymore!" he yelled and started to pace the room.

"I don't understand," I muttered.

"You don't realise how great we could be together do you? That you haven't felt the Chemistry between us these past couple of weeks? That I will do anything for you?" he started again and he punched the wall.

"I have but I was-"

"Scared? Confused? Trust me Lily I have felt it all before and I have bought the dress robes to match. You can't have it both ways. Because you are killing me here," he shouted again, coming to face me at the fire.

"You need a decision James?" I whispered, pulling out my band and letting my hair flow free from its capture.

"Yes," he whispered, he seemed scared. So was I, but for a different reason. I had never really noticed how tall he was, he was only about a centimetre taller but taller all the same.

"Then here is my answer," I turned around and started to walk away. I heard him groan, slightly and it only reinforced my already made decision. I turned around again and walked towards him again. He looked surprised. "You are a fool James Potter, if you think my answer could be anything different than this," I whispered in his ear. Then I kissed him full on the mouth. __


	16. Chapter 16

We were locked in a tight embrace. Swaying on the spot it seemed. The way he kissed me was passionate and romantic and beautiful all at the same time. His fingers were running through my long hair and I could feel him pulling me closer to his body.

"What the hell is going on here" a voice in the distance shouted. James suddenly stopped and we reluctantly broke apart. Crap.

"Tyler, what in the name of Merlin are you doing here?" I asked, standing up straight next to James, gripping his hand.

"I could ask you the same thing," he snarled.

"What business is it of yours what I am doing in here, after your latest performance I am surprised you can stand up!" I retorted.

"Well I came in here to apologise, but I don't think I will now." He threw a glance over in James' direction. "Potter? Come on you could do so much better,"

"What are you insinuating? I don't like your tone King, and how did you get in here? We specifically said no toads," James interrupted. I glared at Tyler.

"how dare you, why are you so damn insistent on ruining my love life?"

"Because I know that Potter is nothing more than a cocky git who's head barely stays on his shoulders because of how big it is," he started " and so did you once upon a time,"

"Times change," I muttered and looked at James for the slowest of seconds, "People change"

"Well I'm sure everybody outside would like to know what was happening in here wouldn't they," Tyler said pompously and stormed out of the room.

"Tyler wait!" I started, but it was too late. I could hear him in the main room.

"People, people ,PEOPLE," the room was silent. "I think what I have just seen in this next room will interest a great number of people." There were mutterings. " I walked in and saw two students, who are relatively the most incompatible out of all of us put together ,getting to know each other for at least 5 minutes. Who wants to know who it was?"

"Was it Sirius and Becca?" a voice from the crowd yelled.

"Oi! We resent that!" Sirius called over the masses, there was laughter.

"No! It was," Tyler began. But I took this moment to step out of the door, there were gasps and titters of "Lily Evans, but who could she possibly be in there with?" then James came out too. There was an awkward silence. I held his hand and there were out breaks of wolf whistles and cheers.

"What? No can't you see?" Tyler shouted over the raging crowds. I glanced over to James and we smiled. He pulled me in front of him so he was standing behind me with his hands around my waist.

"I think that you should leave now, can't you tell when you're not wanted?" I said, in a rare snarl.

"What ever Lily, if you want to go out with a flobberworm then fine go right ahead," Tyler snapped

"Now Tyler why would I want to go out with you?" I smirked. I heard James laugh in agreement behind me. There were shouts in approval. He glared at me with utter disgust. Then he turned around and stalked off into the growing crowds. "Tosser," I muttered under my breath.

"I agree, I think I'm much better than a cocky git, I feel I am a misunderstood shrew," he joked. I hadn't noticed but the room had become very silent in our two seconds of talking. I looked around anxiously, James' hand still intertwined with mine. Everybody was staring. I noticed Ronnie and Alice whispering to each other over at the other side of the room.

"Ahem," there was a familiar voice, talking over the speaker. We all turned to look, it was Sirius. "well as usual, I set out to do something outrageously sly and amazing, ready to take all of the credit ,even sharing a little of it with James," Sirius started sarcastically, where was he going with this? " and as usual I have something outshine it, so I think, that you two," he pointed in James and I direction, "should come up here and apologise to me. Because now it won't be talked about as Sirius Black's outrageous 18th birthday ," he shook his head dramatically " no, it will only be the party that James Potter and Lily Evans hooked up at." Everybody laughed, " So if you don't mind Prongs I would really like one." He continued jokily.

"Sorry Padfoot! But you know I can't help it," he yelled up to him.

"That's not good enough, I can't hear you ,you're both going to have to come up here," he said again jokily yet deadly serious. James took my hand and led me up to the stage. He stared at me with faux drama. "well come on then say it,"

"Sorry Sirius, you know I don't think that it wil just be remembered for this reason," I indicated to myself and James.

"Really, do you Miss Evans?" He replied

"Yes, I think it will be remembered for also for this." I said loudly. At that moment I pointed my wand at the ceiling. Immediately there were fireworks everywhere above us .It spelt _**"Happy Birthday Sirius!!" **_I smiled when I saw his face. He looked down at me. "What? Did you think I wouldn't get you anything?" I whispered laughing.

"Aw come here Evans, Padfoot needs the Love," and he pulled me into a rib crushing hug. "You too Prongsie, show me the Love,"

"What ever Padfoot but this looks really Queer," he laughed hard.

We were leaving the Room of requirement now. It was 4am, the party had really gone on and I was tired. Sirius had loved his presents and I had really enjoyed myself. And even though everybody knew about James and I , I really couldn't care less. I found that when I was with James ,it felt like we were the only ones in the room and I liked that feeling. I had spent most of the evening with him, and when we held hands, it felt like I didn't want to ever let go. I couldn't help but smile. I felt like I was on cloud nine and I didn't think of ever leaving it any time soon.

"Lily are you listening to me?" a voice sighed.

"um, yes, I am." I lied.

"sure you are, look I know that you are all loved up at the moment and I don't begrudge you that I just need a friend right now," Ronnie muttered

"What happened?"

"I am nervous about Monday, do you think that McGonagall will know that I only started her essay on Animagus' the day before her lesson?" she whispered, sitting on her bed.

"No, she won't don't worry ,now I feel tired lets get some well deserved sleep." I said a little too alertly. I didn't even bother to change out of my clothes, they were comfortable and I didn't mind sleeping in them. That night I dreamt about a certain dark haired boy and how things had gone so crazy in these past couple of months.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey Lily, wait up," I heard a voice from behind me. I carried on walking. I wasn't in the mood for him right now. It had been 2 weeks since Sirius' birthday. Everybody knew about me and James. The initial shock was over. "Lily, come on, we need to talk," he carried on yelling after me. It was then I remembered the first day we walked into the great hall together.

"We can do this, we can do this. Hell _I_ can do this," I muttered to myself.

"Babe, it's ok. Don't be nervous. No-one will care," James replied. We were walking down to breakfast on Monday morning. We were holding hands. The route was unusually deserted. I had spent the most part of Sunday sleeping off my hangover. Again a hell on earth.

"I know we can do this but what about everybody else. Sure your friends understand, my friends understand, but what about-" I began but James shut me up with a slight peck on my lips. Why had I hated this man again? I came to a stop.

"Lily, you worry way too much, if they can't get it then they don't know you." He whispered into my ear.

"What about-"

"Lily, do I have to carry down there or will you go down there voluntarily?" he smirked, looking me in the eyes.

"Maybe," I muttered under my breath

"Ok then flower, but I warned you," he teased. But he wasn't. He hoisted me into his arms and started to carry me down to the Great hall.

"Hey James, I was only kidding," I said, annoyed.

"I wasn't now, I will put you down if you promise to stop worrying about what the people think," he replied, walking at a steady pace, down the various flights of stairs.

"James, put me down," I said, trying to be stern.

"Do you promise?" he said, too cheerfully.

"Put me down!" I laughed,

"Nope." He said again, laughing.

"But we are already here, please just let me down," I pleaded, doing my puppy dog eyes, they always worked.

"If you think that's going to work, then my dear you are sadly mistaken." He muttered. What was he planning?

"James..." But it was too late, he opened the doors to the great hall, they creaked. It seemed to happen in slow motion. The door swung open. I was still in James' arms, my arms around his neck. It seemed that every single pair of eyes were staring me James and I. Even the teachers. I saw a McGonagall, she dropped the spoon she was holding and it clanged deafeningly to the floor.

"Well Hello everybody, I trust you know who I am," James began, as he tightened his grip around my thighs. "And I trust you know who this lovely young lady currently residing in my arms is," he smirked.

"Yeah, we know who you are Potter now get to the point," I heard a familiar voice in the uncomfortable silence that engulfed the room. The room breathed as one.

"Well, those of you who were at our homework meeting on Saturday night," I heard several snickers in the crowd, of course he couldn't say he had thrown an underground guerrilla party which lasted well past curfew. "Yeah well anyway, will know exactly what happened that night." I saw Dumbledore exchange a look with McGonagall. "Yeah well I think that it's time that the rest of you knew, that Lily Evans and I are finally together, and we will be for the foreseeable future," the rest of the speech was drowned out by the screams of Joy that filled the Hall. Everybody was clapping and jumping around. I was oblivious to the fact that James was still holding me in his arms. I heard a glass smashing somewhere in the crowd but I couldn't distinguish what direction it came from. I kissed James passionately; he put me down and kissed me back. It was one of the most beautiful things that I had ever experienced. And I never wanted it to end.

"Lily Evans I told you to wait for me." He shouted in my face. We were near the transfiguration corridor. It was nearly 9 o clock. He cornered me and took hold of my shoulders. I glared at him .He was taking the piss now, how dare he!

"What do you want Severus?" I said, trying to be civil.

"I wanted to talk to you,"

"Well you could have talked to me anytime over the last two weeks," I started

"Without him there," he sneered, I knew who he meant and he was meeting me here in five minutes.

"Lily, why him? Don't you realise who he is? Remember in third year, you promised me that you wouldn't get with him." He pleaded

"Snape that was when we were friends. You and I couldn't be more different now. You chose your path and I chose mine that is the end of it." I snarled.

"Lily you have other options you know," he whispered.

"Excuse me," I replied, disgusted.

"There is always me." He muttered.

"Snape, that is one of the most ridiculous things I have ever heard in my life," I stammered.

"Would you have, if things were different?" He asked, he seemed down trodden.

"Severus-" I began, I was interrupted.

"There you are Flower. What is this about?" James asked, glaring at Severus.

"It's not important. Let's go." I said, getting up, Snape lowered his head. I got up and James placed his arm around my shoulder.

"Remember what I said Lily," I heard a voice behind me say. I turned to see him again, but he was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

"So my flower, what did Snivellus want?" James asked as i turned around to look for Severus. I knew the real answer would make him angry; he was looking at me adoringly. It seemed to me, that this was the happiest that i had ever seen James Potter, let alone, that i was the reason behind it. I smiled.

"Oh the usual dragon dung," i whispered, holding his hand as he placed it around my shoulder. His touch made me tingle inside. I could feel my heart pace racing but i done nothing to try to control it. He didn't seem to notice.

"Well, Miss Evans, your heart. It flutters like a Butterfly in a warm summer breeze," he whispered in my ear seductively. Merlin.

"Yes well, Mr Potter, is that your wand in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" i joked back. But he blushed. "Well, you really are glad to see me." I nudged him in the ribcage.

"Sure, Lily, Sure." He said again. Before i even had time to blink he was supporting my back and we were locked in a tight embrace. He was exploring my mouth and running his long fingers through my thick red hair. I was letting my hands explore his hair. It was sweet, sweet oblivion. Until there was a curt clearing of the throat from beyond either mine or James' control. We stopped abruptly. Of all of the people to interrupt us, why, oh why did it have to be this person?

"Well Miss Evans, it seems that you forgot our appointment, but no matter, you made it here never the less. Mr. Potter, don't you have an appointment with Professor Dumbledore now?" she asked, knowingly. What was this meeting about? She never had specified.

"Yes Professor McGonagall, i was on my way. I was merely distracted. Do you want me to meet you here afterwards?"

"Uh, no .I'll make my own way." Aware that McGonagall was in our presence. "I'll see you up there babe." And I kissed him swiftly on the cheek and winked at him .He nodded ever so slightly that i wasn't even sure if he did. I turned around to face McGonagall. "So Professor, we have a meeting i assume." And she led to way into her study. There was already tea and biscuits lay on the table. She was already sitting down. I stood on the other side, patiently.

"Oh, Lily dear, do please sit down. What I'm about to discuss with you is awkward, rare but however necessary. We are going to talk about," she started but i choked on the last word.

"Excuse me?" i asked, shocked.

_**James POV**_

"Good evening Mr. Potter, you are a little late, but no matter, you are here. Would you like a biscuit?" he asked, handing me a plate full of the stuff. I raised my eyebrow slowly. This was a break from the usual. Usually Lily was here with me, or Sirius or someone else, but it was unnerving to be completely alone with Dumbledore.

"Um, yes, thank you sir," and i took one. He gestured for me to sit down. I obliged. What had Snivellus been talking to Lily about? She looked pretty confused when i came over. And annoyed and i think, disgusted? I wasn't used to her having such negative facial reactions to anybody but me. It was strange. I hadn't noticed but Dumbledore had been talking whilst i was thinking. A pretty animated discussion by the looks of it. He suddenly stopped. Looking at me puzzled.

"James, have you heard anything i have just said?" he asked, nervously.

"Um, i am very sorry sir; i was distracted for a moment. Can you repeat that?" i asked slightly snobbily. I took a bite from my biscuit.

"Well James i trust that you and your parents have had this discussion, but i feel that i should repeat it. James, well, are you being safe?"

"Safe with what?" i asked genuinely confused. He couldn't possibly be thinking what i was thinking right now.

"Are you and Lily being safe?" he asked again. I choked on my biscuit. He chuckled.

_**Lily's POV**_

"Don't be childish Miss Evans, we are talking about Sex," McGonagall said. Completely unfazed by this subject. I had already spoken about this with my mother and Sister. It was awkward enough then. Let alone having it with a fifty year old witch.

"Right. No offence Professor, but i know all about the birds and the bees," i said, fighting a laugh.

"Well I'm sure you do, but insects have nothing to do with it. Unless you have some weird things going on between the sheets." She smirked to me.

"What brought this on Professor?"

"Well, seventh years are told about this every year. Just so happens that you and Mr. Potter were on the same night," she continued. The same night my back foot. This was because they thought we were doing it .GROSS!

"Look professor, i have-"

"Never the less, Lily, here are some leaflets on MSTI's, Contraception and Pregnancy. Look through them carefully, and please be serious about the situation, it can change your life." She frowned at me, and i swear she looked at my stomach for a minute. Wow, Awkward.

"MSTI's?"

"Magical Sexually Transmitted Infections. Very easy to catch," She said still staring at my stomach.

"Professor, i don't mean to be rude, but I'm not pregnant. And i don't plan on being so until I'm way into my 30's, so you can stop looking at my uterus as if to find some kind of movement," i said in one breath. She smiled.

"Good, now off to the dormitory with you. You have had a long week. Now go and study!" she said sternly. I smiled warmly at her, and left with the leaflets in tow. I wonder what James's meeting was about. Wait. I had McGonagall. That was bad enough to endure, but he had, he had Dumbledore. I burst out laughing. Poor James. A looked over to see a Slytherin first year stumbling around. He tutted when he saw me. But he walked over anyway. He had a roll of Parchment in his hands.

"Lily Evans?" the boy asked rudely.

"Who wants to know?" i replied, in a polite way as possible.

"Not me, someone gave me this, said it was urgent." He trusted it in my direction. He seemed to be holding his breath as he touched my hand. How was it that the first years were so rude? I'm sure my year wasn't. He shuddered as i brushed my hand against his softly, to collect my letter.

"You know being muggle-born isn't catching," i snarled.

"Never can tell with you lot though .Dirty blood, dirty skin. Filthy Mud blood." he growled.

"10 points from Slytherin," i said. I was used to the ignorance of most of the Slytherin's, but none of them usually confronted a seventh year, at least none in the first year.

"Yes, because that's really going to hurt our chances of winning the house cup," he whispered menacingly. He stared at me. I stared back; i wasn't going to break this. But he did. He suddenly froze and darted towards the other side of the courtyard. I turned around. I saw Sirius looking pretty pissed off. He was glaring at the boys retreating shadow. I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Hey Lils, what are doing here on your own? I thought you and James were inseparable." He said, coming over to me, holding a somewhat defensive position next to me.

"Oh well he had the sex talk with Dumbledore. I am meeting him up there. Sirius, why are you so worried?" i asked, staring up at him. He looked around.

"Well i heard in the boy's room earlier, that some of the Slytherin's are going to try and finish what Mulciber started." My throat began to swell.

"What, you mean, on the train?" i whispered, terrified.

"Yes, so i don't think it's a good idea for you to go around the school without someone with you. Preferably James. Not a girl, cos they sounded like they meant business, another girl would just be fun for them," he muttered darkly. I knew what he was thinking. Not Becca. He loved her too much to put her at risk, even if it wasn't directly.

"Course not Sirius, thanks. Lets get back." I replied. And we walked in silence up to the common room.


	19. Chapter 19

"Are you serious?" Becca snarled, looking over to the Slytherin table. I saw several of the seventh years smile at each other as I glared over there.

"According to Sirius, they are pretty serious about finishing what could have happened on the train," I stabbed my scrambled eggs with my fork.

"Are you scared? I would be." She muttered, touching my arm tentatively.

"Well, no, I can handle myself. But you know, if they know that I am allergic to firefly extract because of Snape, and then what else do they know?" I muttered, getting up throwing my toast back onto the plate .Becca got up too.

"Babes, it's going to be fine, you have James to look after you and you did that self defence class over the summer. They don't stand a chance," she said comfortingly, as we linked arms and walked out of the great hall.

"But I don't want James to have to look after me, I'm tired of feeling like the little girl that always needs to be rescued, the train. I really need to thanks Remus for that. But I am so tired of everybody treating me like some girl who needs to be saved and we walked the opposite way we needed to go to.

"Where are we going?" she asked anxiously.

Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey may ask questions, I need the antidote to firefly extract poisoning. Especially if that's what they're planning on giving me to knock me out." she gripped my arm a little tighter.

"I'm worried for you." She whispered. I nodded, and then out of the corner of my eye, I saw something moving in the shadows. I pulled out my wand. Becca stopped abruptly, I stared at her.

"Becs, you need to get out of here, I promised Sirius that you wouldn't get hurt," she just looked at me and pulled out her own wand.

"If you think that I'm leaving you to face these wasters on your own then you are seriously misunderstood," she started to let go of my arm. Everything happened very quickly then. 5 figures came out of the shadows, we incapacitated them ,well 3 of them, two of them thought they had been hit, not very bright, they ran out of the corridor.

"Crabbe, Goyle, come back here!" Mulciber shouted after them. They ran anyway. So by the looks of it, we had Mulciber and two others to take down. We had their wands so they were screwed. We took out the other two easily; they were quick and not used to being outnumbered by girls. Jinxes were flying everywhere, the stone goblets that sat on the floor crumbled to rock beneath the weight of Mulciber's retreating frame, he had two black eyes and it looked like a sprained ankle. I wasn't usually a violent person, but I saw as I placed Malfoy's head on the stone floor, a large roll of parchment lying beneath his robes. Mulciber was out cold and what could they do now? Becca was

_Threaten her generally. Give her attached letter._ I frowned there was a letter _Dear Miss Evans and Mr Potter, I am writing to inform you_ _that I, Lord Voldemort, would like to call upon yourselves to help the death eater cause. I trust you have heard about the cause, and we would benefit from both of your involvement. I trust you will get back to me as soon as possible. _

_Lord Voldemort._

"Can you believe this?" I snorted. I gave the letter to her, she grimaced.

"They have a hit list on you?" she looked at the list with my planned demise on it.

"Obviously, idiots," I muttered, I stepped over them then collapsed in pain. "Ow"

"What babe?"

"My foot, I think I sprained my ankle. Son of a banshee this hurts," I yelled.

"Lily!" she shouted and everything went dark.

_**The Hospital Wing**_

My eyes fluttered open and I took in the scene around me. McGonagall was standing in the corner with Dumbledore and Sirius was standing over another bed directly next to me. Looking over Becca probably. James was sitting on my right holding my hand and Remus was sitting on my left. "What happened?" I croaked.

"Lily?" James asked.

"Yes, what happened, where's Becca and What the hell happened!" I yelled.

"Now, Now Miss Evans please calm down, or I'll give you a sleeping draft," she warned.

"Where's Becca?" I said, trying to be calm.

"She's right here," she said from the next bed. "Hell of a fight, hey Lils?"

"What happened, why didn't you leave when Lily told you too!" Sirius said annoyed

"And what kind of Gryffindor would that make me?" she joked.

"A smart one," I responded, "You wouldn't be stuck in here with me now would you?"

"Well it's a good thing that I was because then god knows what that lunatic would have done," she said vexed

"What did they do to her?" James said, it sounded like he had not spoken in hours.

"Well they threatened us so we retaliated, two of them scarpered, Crabbe and Goyle, then the three that stayed behind were Malfoy, Mulciber and um... Snape," she muttered the last name.

"What!" I started to get up, James looked at me sternly. "What, give me one round with him and let's see what happens," I said, slightly shrilly. Remus Laughed

"Babe please, you're not well, relax," James pleaded.

"Anyway, we defeated them, then you saw the note and letter, which is now in Professor Dumbledore's possession, then Mulciber got up, he came for you then potion was much more effective this time around, must have had a stronger effect, more firefly extract. You passed out on me. I sprained my ankle so it took me twice as long to levitate you to the hospital. Then I saw Professor McGonagall and she was concerned obviously and she got Madame Pomfrey made sure you were alright then they let these two in." She finished, indicating to our boyfriends.

"Right..." I whispered. "So I got drugged ....again." I said, lying down

"'Fraid so babes but I'm not leaving you," And he kissed my forehead. I smiled. "Lily I need to ask you something," he said. Suddenly we were alone.

"Go on," I whispered, closing my eyes

"You know in a couple of weeks we are leaving to go on Christmas break?" he took a deep breath.

"Yes I do what about it?" I asked suspicious.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come and spend some of it with me, at my place?" he said nervously. I smiled Bless him, he was scared I would say no.

"Of course I would, it'll be fun!" I said laughing. He smiled.

"Whey Prongsie we have 2 more beds to make up," Sirius smiled

"2 more?" he asked.

"Becca's coming too. But then Remus so three more," Sirius said.

"What about Peter?" I asked

"He's busy apparently," Remus replied.

"Oh ok, whatever," James said, grabbing my hand, he couldn't stop smiling.


	20. Chapter 20

"Now Lily Dear are you sure you want to go and do this? He is just your boyfriend after all," My mother said, as she had been saying for the past week ,trying to convince me to stay at home for the full two weeks instead of spending the final week with my boyfriend and my friends. I rolled my eyes.

"Mother ,I have told you before. I am going to see James this week. And I don't see why you are making such a big deal about this. Petunia is going to see Vernon this week. She's coming back tomorrow morning. 'I said as I packed my trunk with presents and clothes. Mother sighed.

"I miss my girls being together. Like when you were little. You two were so close when you were small. Why can't you two both try to make up?" Mum said the same thing every time I was home for the past two years. The Summer was the worst.

"Mum, you know she never really accepted me, ever since she knew what I was and what she couldn't be." I snapped my trunk shut. "And besides, can't take her jealousy every time I come here," I pointed to my room. It was laden with Gryffindor banners and moving photos. The newest one up there was of one with me and James, dancing in the courtyard. I smiled at the memory. I missed him. Some were of me and Becca and another was of me on my own, looking thoroughly annoyed because in that picture there used to be a greasy-haired boy wearing Slytherin robes. When I had returned for summer that year to find all of the pictures where Severus and I had been photographed, the mini Severus had walked out leaving the mini me alone and crying. Because up until then I had been hiding the fact that I had lost my best friend.

OOOOOOOOO

"Lily Dear can you run down to Spinners End and to get me some eggs?" Mum asked. It was the first time I had come out of my room for three days, refusing to eat or drink anything. I guess my mum wanted to make sure I was out of my stupor.

"yes mum, or course I will" I agreed solemnly leaning on my hand with my elbow on the table. She looked at me sadly.

"Now Lily," she said sternly. Sometimes she looked at me as if I was five, not fifteen. I sighed, got the money from her and got on my bike. It was a short ride to Spinners End grocery shop. I got halfway there when I would usually turn off to go to the grubby little house where my best friend, well ex best friend lived. It had been tradition for the past 2 years for me to go there. But I stopped for a minute, staring at the black house on the lane. I swear I saw the curtains move and I cycled on quickly. The shop was practically deserted. I bought half a dozen eggs, in the small carton. I placed them in the basket at the front and I went back home. Once again, the lane I had stopped at the sight I saw as I could see a boy cycling towards me. A black haired boy. Not now. Not here.

"Lily? …..Lily!"

OOOOOOOOOO

"Huh?" I was nearly at James' house. I had completely missed the trip here. Becca had picked me up on her broom. I must have been day dreaming the entire way. Our trunks had been sent on already.

"Lily, we're nearly here. We have to walk from here," she said, sounding amused. I jumped off her broom. It was freezing, as it should, being Christmas eve and all that.

"ok, wow. I am glad I wore layers now," I joked. Becca looked at me sympathetically. "What?" I asked

"You have been distracted the whole way here, what's the matter babe?" she asked, putting her hand in mine.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about some stuff," she frowned.

"Are you dumping James?" she asked, squeezing my hand.

"No! Of course not. I can't believe that you would even suggest that!" I cried.

"Jeez Lily, anybody would think that you loved the guy or something," she said sarcastically. There was an awkward silence. "Do you?" she sounded shocked.

"I think I Love James. I'm in love with James Potter," I whispered the last statement, mostly to myself, so Becca couldn't hear.

"You think you love him?"

"Yeah, I think I do," I started crying. When I thought about it. This past week, I had been so depressed, not seeing him made me sad. When I thought about him, I had trouble focussing on anything else. When I was with him, it was like we were the only ones in the room. When we kissed, it was the most beautiful thing in the world. I smiled. When he touched me, my heartbeat accelerated.

"Wow Lily you got it bad," she smiled. "What's that?" I looked up, and off a lane, up ahead, there was a horse. And a carriage.

"Well I think it's a horse," I said sarcastically. She playfully punched me in the arm.

"I know that but why is there a carriage there?" she pointed to it.

"Maybe he doesn't know it's there?" I joked again. Suddenly she was wary.

"And is it me or do you get the feeling that we are not alone," she whispered. I drew my wand quicker than she could react. Because I could sense it too. She had too. Then a voice crept up from the shrubbery.

"Okay Ladies if you could put your wands away, we would both really appreciate it, OW, okay the _THREE_ of us would really appreciate it. Happy now Mr. P?" I heard a familiar voice, a cocky voice that I loved but it was not the one of my boyfriend's. But Becca realised and she winked at me.

"Reveal yourself, or we can make you," she threatened. There was muffled laughter. Then suddenly Sirius Black came bounding into view.

"I give up, what's my prize?" he held up his hands in mock surrender. He was laughing.

"What about your other accomplices?" I asked him, pointing my wand in his face.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side Lily," he laughed.

"I'm waiting," I said in the general direction. Then over my right shoulder there was a voice.

"Pssst," I turned around and there was suddenly a black haired boy brandishing a bunch of Roses. I smiled I couldn't help it.

"Are those for me?" I asked innocently.

"Of course they are petal, unless my dad want's them," he pointed to the carriage that now had an elderly man sitting in the front of it. He had James' hazel eyes and prominent nose.

"No son, I have my own ways of making the ladies swoon if you know what I mean," he chuckled.

"Eww, dad too much information. Way too much information," Sirius and James said together. Becca and I laughed.

"After you my lady," James gestured to the carriage, it had a closed roof and It was cosy. And warm. James followed by Becca and Sirius.

"Hot chocolate ladies?" Sirius asked. We both accepted gratefully. I snuggled into James' torso and fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hey people. Well it has been a while since I last updated, but there is a valid reason for that. I caught the fever. Harry Potter fever that is. Not swine flu. LOL. So I have been busy for like the last month, getting excited about it. As I am sure you have all been doing. **_

_**I originally wrote this about three weeks ago, but then my silly computer logged off and it didn't save, so I was very angry about it and refused to write another chapter for a while, which is why I haven't been writing my Edward x Bella stuff either. But it will pick up after this. **_

_**So in honour of Half Blood Prince, being released, today, Wednesday the 15**__**th**__** of July, 2009, I present to you, Chapter 21 of I never thought that he could change. **_

_**Enjoy and Comment**_

_**Xx**_

_**OOOOOOOOO**_

"I really don't want to wake her. She's been asleep the whole way here," I heard a familiar voice say as I slowly began to enter consciousness again. It felt warmer now.

"C'mon Prongs, unless you want your dad to carry her in, then I would." Another voice said. It was like getting a mild case of De ja vu. Of when I was in the carriage, surrounded by the boys that I had despised. I turned over, only to be comforted by the floor of the carriage. There were laughs. I groaned. A felt a hand under my arm support me.

"Very funny guys. You ok Flower?" James asked as we sat back down again. I leant on his shoulder. He was wearing muggle clothes. Flares and a shirt. I laughed.

"I'm fine James, honestly, just had a long day is all." I sighed, blinking rapidly and rubbing my eyes, as James helped me get to my feet once more. The carriage was stationary and I could see the now thick blanket of snow that lay on the grass, outside of the window, belonging to the carriage. I smiled snow. We never got snow at Spinner's end. Even though I had grown up at Hogwarts, with each Christmas came with snow, I had never gotten used to it. I climbed out of the carriage to quickly and eagerly to the falling snow. It spun and circled all around my head. I smiled as one fell onto my lip. I took a deep breath and laughed, rubbing my hands together to generate warmth.

"Lily? What are you doing out here?" A voice came up from behind me. I turned around, to face the house. If it could even be called a house. It looked more like Buckingham palace than a house or mansion.

"The snow Remus, isn't it beautiful?" I laughed, seeing Sirius and Becca come out of the carriage also, she wearing his scarf. James followed and smiled in my direction.

"Yes but its also cold." He laughed, he pointed to my rubbing hands.

"Well I didn't really think about that," I shrugged as James came up behind me and put his jacket onto me. I welcomed it thankfully, as I hadn't really noticed how cold I had become.

"Well I will leave you two love birds to it. James, your mum wants you to help with the stuffing," he yelled as he returned in the direction he had came, towards the forest. What could Remus be doing in the forest?

"So what do you think of my place?" James asked, with a smile, as we slowly walked towards his 'house'.

"If you had told me you lived here, and then maybe I would have gotten together with you a lot sooner than this," I nudged him in the ribs.

"Darn and my mother told me it wasn't polite to show off," he smiled. I laughed.

"If this is even a house, it looks like a palace," I sighed.

"Well there was this huge one in London that was modelled this house. I can't remember what it was called, something beginning with 'B'," he stated.

"Are you kidding me?" I giggled.

"Nope." He looked off to look in Sirius and Becca's retreating figures into the house. "Sirius seems to be falling head over heels with Becca doesn't he?" he sighed.

"Uh huh, she is very happy. She had never been like this with anyone. Not even with Gilderoy, and they had something special," I reminisced.

"That's why Lockhart wasn't invited to his birthday," he sniggered. I looked up to him, his hazel eyes looked into mine. And it was as if we were the only people in the entire world. He stroked my cheek and kissed me lightly on the lips and I wrapped my arms around his waist. I could feel his fingers running through my hair and his heart speeding up like my one was. His tongue caressing my mouth and nothing was going to stop us.

"James m'boy, you don't waste time do you," a hearty laugh interrupted us. So much for that theory. James stiffened, and then laughed softly.

"Hello Dad," He laughed, and put his arm around my waist and I wrapped my arm around his as we started to walk towards the house.

"James. This is your friend I presume," he laughed

"No dad, you know this is-"

"Lily Evans. Red hair, emerald green eyes, beautiful, slim and the most intelligent girl in Gryffindor. Yes James I know who this is," Mr. Potter recited.

I stared at him in awe. James went bright red.

"How did you know that?" I whispered, slightly scared.

"Oh, Miss Evans, I have lived with my son for the past seven years, there hasn't been a day that's gone by without him mentioning you." He laughed. James' grip tightened slightly.

"Really?" I pinched James' side playfully. He sniggered.

"What else was there in my life that is worth mentioning apart from you?" he whispered in my ear. I scowled at him.

"What I didn't realise, was that you were actually gave in. You spoiled my bet for sure. Now I owe Elizabeth 50 galleons." He sighed looking at the house wistfully.

"Well I am sorry to disappoint you Mr. Potter, but circumstances change," I felt James' hand tighten on my waist. "And so do people so I've heard," I laughed

"Apparently so," James breathed.

"Hush now Potter or I will change my mind," I whispered, so that only he could hear.

"Dare you? You're in way too deep Lils"

"Do you really want to get into this conversation?" I pinched him playfully.

"Because you know that I shall win," he twirled me around suddenly, so that I was facing him.

"Obviously my darling,"

"Oh look, Mistletoe," He pointed upwards, and there it was.

"Well let us not break the Christmas law," And he leaned down to kiss me lightly on the lips. It could have been forever and I would not have noticed it pass. As long as there was me and James, then who cared about the rest of the world and its problems?

Who cared that there was the threat of constant annihilation from lord Voldemort?

Who cared that there were people out to get me because of my friendship with Snape?

Who cared that I loved James Potter and there was nothing to stop me from loving him now. Nothing could or would stop my feelings for him.

When we finally broke apart, James used his right arm to open the front door to his house and I couldn't help but gasp as we entered the threshold. It was without doubt, the house of a Gryffindor. Red, Scarlet and Yellow was basically the decor of the house. Red Carpets, Scarlet wallpaper and anything that was anything had a lion on it. It was very warm here, and as James took off my coat, and my eyes caught the portrait that lay above the mantelpiece.


End file.
